Namikaze Bersaudara
by Dhika
Summary: Al kisah ada 4 bersaudara dari seorang ayah dan 3 orang ibu lahir di dunia bawah. Mereka semua berada dalam Clan Namikaze. Salah satu Clan Iblis tingkat tinggi yang mendiami wilayah dunia bawah. Mereka bertekad untuk menjaga dunia dari peperangan yang mungkin atau senantiasa bisa terjadi. Akankah mereka berhasil mejaga dunia bawah atau dunia Manusia yg biasa menjadi tempat perang ?
1. Prologue

**Yo minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya (^o^)7 Ini fic baru saya. Untuk 2 fic saya yang dulu mungkin ke DC. Karena file dari kedua fic tersebut hilang -_- tapi tak apa. Saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari Fic di fandom Naruto buatan Rama dewanagari **_**senpai. **_**Yah kira – kira fic ini banyak char dari Naruto. Tapi unsur cerita tetap dari High school DxD. Yosh.. daripada banyak ngomong mending ke cerita aja :D**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Char Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Char HS DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**

**Rate : M ( Untuk adegan – adegan atau kata – kata yang kurang baik )**

**Pair : ?**

**Genre : Relationship, Romance, ( maybe comedy ) , Family**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal – abal, Mainstream, Typo or Miss Typo, etc.**

_**Prolog**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namikaze. Salah satu clan iblis tingkat tinggi yang hidup damai di Dunia Bawah tanpa adanya Persoalan garis keturunan sama sekali. Clan ini lebih terbuka untuk para anggota clannya untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya. Hanya membatasi para lelaki yang ada untuk hanya boleh memiliki istri paling banyak tiga. Alasannya adalah karena agar bisa membagi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang tidak terlalu banyak kepada wanita dan berjaga – jaga jika ada seorang atau lebih yang kurang mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang dari sang suami. Clan ini mempersilahkan anggotanya untuk menjalin cinta dengan clan iblis tingkat menengah atau tingkat rendah sekalipun. Asalkan yang dipilih memang yang terbaik yang dideteksi dari auranya oleh Sannin Iblis, A.k.a Jiraiya Namikaze, Tsunade Namikaze, Orochimaru Namikaze. Mereka bertiga adalah calon penerus tetua clan Namikaze. Mereka adalah iblis yang menjadi saksi pahitnya _Great war _ dan perang saudara antara Pihak _Maou lama _dengan pihak _Anti Maou lama._

Mereka bersedia membantu golongan _Anti Maou _dengan syarat mereka di beri wilayah kekuasaan clan nantinya. Dan itu di sanggupi oleh 4 pemimpin pihak _Anti Maou _yang sekarang telah menjadi Maou yang baru.

Yakni Sirzech dari clan iblis Gremory dengan gelar Lucifer, Serafall dari clan iblis Sitri dengan gelar Leviathan, Ajuka dari clan iblis Astaroth, Falbium dari clan iblis Glasya-Labolas dengan gelar Asmodeus.

Mereka berempat sekarang menjadi teman dekat dari Sannin Iblis clan Namikaze yang telah membantu mereka. Mereka sangat menghormati clan Namikaze disamping clan tersebut merupakan Clan Iblis tingkat tinggi tapi mereka juga adalah partner dalam Perang saudara Iblis.

Mengesampingkan itu dulu, dan disinilah ada seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahunan yang mempunyai bakat hingga menarik perhatian dari salah satu Sannin Iblis Clan Namikaze. Pemuda itu adalah Minato Namikaze. Minato adalah anak Yatim piatu yang hanya hidup bergantung dengan alam saja. Jiraiya tertarik untuk mengajarnya hingga menjadi iblis yang sangat kuat.

Setelah beberapa tahun Jiraiya melatihnya,Minato menjadi Iblis tingkat atas secara resmi karena Jiraiya yang mempromosikannya kepada 2 Maou langsung. Yakni Sirzech dan Ajuka. Ajuka memberinya Evil Pieces Mutation karena takjub dengan kekuatan Minato yang setara dengan Sirzech dan dirinya. Entah bagaimana Jiraiya juga kagum dengan anak didiknya yang satu ini.

**1 Tahun kemudian**

" Sensei.. " Panggil seorang Pemuda alias Minato Namikaze yang telah berada di Dojo tempat Sannin Iblis biasa berlatih.

" Oh Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minato _Kun. _Ada perlu apa pagi – pagi begini sudah datang kemari ? Mau mengajak Jiraiya berlatih ? " Tanggap seorang perempuan yang terlihat muda padahal umurnya lama ( Muehehe.. :D ) yang mendapati seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri didepan Dojo ketika dia sedang keluar dari Dojo.

" Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tsunade Ojou-_Sama. _Saya kemari ingin mengundang Jiraiya _Sensei _dan anda serta Orochimaru-_Sama_, untuk datang ke pernikahan saya 1 Minggu lagi. Saya berharap anda sekalian akan datang dalam momen bahagia saya " Balas Minato sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade.

" Hahahaha.. Jangan formal sampai seperti itu Minato _Kun_. Tentu saja aku akan datang ke pernikahan orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Baiklah aku akan member tahu Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tentang kabar gembira ini. Ngomong – Ngomong kau tak ingin masuk dulu Minato _Kun _? " Kata Tsunade menawari Minato.

" Hehehe.. saya rasa tidak usah Ojou-_Sama_. Saya dan anak buah saya sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan saya satu minggu lagi. Jadi saya pamit undur diri dulu. " Balas Minato diakhiri membungkukan badan lalu berbalik untuk pergi melalui lingkaran sihir khas Clan Namikaze. Namun Tsunade mencegahnya.

" Chotto.. Matte.. Minato _Kun_. " Sergah Tsunade sebelum lingkaran sihir terbentuk.

" Eto.. ada apa Ojou-_Sama _? " Tanya Minato

" Jangan panggil aku 'Ojou-_Sama_'lagi. Panggil aku Kaa-_san_. Aku ingin mendapat cucu dari mu Minato _Kun._ " Jawa Tsunade dengan mantapnya dan menampakkan sisi Ke-nenek-annya ( Loh ? ) maksud author sisi Keibuannya. Sedangkan Minato jadi salah tingkah karena perasaannya sangat senang tapi tetap menjaga wibawanya di depan Kaa-_san _barunya itu.

" Ba-Baiklah Ojou.. eto maksudku Kaa-_san_. " Balas Minato yang tersenyum gugup ketika melihat ekspresi Tsunade yang nampak marah ketika dia akan memanggilnya 'Ojou-_Sama_' lagi.

" Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Kaa-_san. _" Kata Minato undur diri kepada Tsunade a.k.a Kaa-_san _barunya.

" Sampai jumpa Minato _Kun _" Balas Tsunade dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Minato. Lalu Minato menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas Clan Namikaze.

**1 Minggu kemudian**

Terlihat ada pesta besar di tengah kota wilayah Clan Namikaze dan banyak orang yang hiruk pikuk berlalu lalang dengan ekspresi senangnya masing – masing. Karena mereka akan menjumpai pemimpin Clan Namikaze baru yang akan menikah. Mereka sempat ragu dengan calon pemimpin baru Clan mereka karena, Dia adalah seorang Yatim Piatu dan juga mereka meragukan kemampuan dari Dia. Yaitu Minato Namikaze. Tapi setelah mereka melihat kemampuan Minato yang setara dengan Maou Iblis Lucifer dan Beelzebub maka mereka mengesampingkan masa lalu sang calon pemimpin karena mereka percaya dengan kemampuan yang di miliki sang Calon pemimpin Clan Namikaze yang sangat ramah dan baik terhadap semua orang itu. Minato terpilih karena mendapat rekomendasi dari Sannin Iblis dan para anggota Clan Namikaze yang sudah percaya dengannya.

Setelah Upacara pernikahan selesai, Minato dan ketiga istrinya berbincang dengan para tamu. Istri Minato adalah Khusina dari Clan Iblis Tingkat Tinggi Uzumaki, Mikoto dari Clan iblis tingkat tinggi Uchiha, dan Yoshino dari Clan Iblis tingka menengah Nara. Minato kini sedang berbincang dengan Sannin Iblis kecuali Tsuande yang memilih berbincang dengan ketiga istri Minato dan para Maou kecuali Serafall yang mengikuti Tsunade untuk berbincang dengan ketiga Istri Minato. Yah.. Itulah Wanita.. Mungkin ingin bergosip. Muehehe..

**10 Tahun**

" Naruto.. "

" Sasuke.. Itachi.. "

" Shikamaru.. "

Yah itulah panggilan para Ibu - Ibu atau Istri - Istri dari Minato Namikaze atau sang pemimpin Clan Namikaze yang sedang memanggil anaknya. Oh iya ralat.. Bukan panggilan, Melainkan teriakan yang meneriaki anaknya untuk pulang ala Ibu-Ibu yang sedang marah.

" Iya Kaa-_san " _Itulah jawaban dari ketiga anak kecil yang sedang berlari dengan riangnya menuju para Ibunya itu. Loh kenapa 3 ? Oh iya.. Itu karena Salah satu anak sedang digendong kakaknya dan sedang tidur di gendongan kakaknya.

" Haeh.. Ini kan sudah malam ? Kenapa belum pulang juga ? " Tanya salah satu Ibu mereka yakni Kushina dengan sabarnya sambil mengelus ke-empat anaknya.

" Apa kalian tadi berlatih dengan Jiraiya-_Jiji _? " Tambah Mikoto dengan lembutnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan keempat anaknya itu dengan berlutut.

" Haeh.. Mari kita pulang saja. Kaa-_san _sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kebetulan Baa-_san_ tadi ke rumah kita dan beliau sudah menunggu disana. Kalian tidak ingin dia marah kan? " Tawar Yoshino tak kalah lembut.

' _glek ' _anak – anak itu pun menelan ludah ( kecuali yang tidur ) karena sudah tahu, seperti apa jika neneknya sedang marah. Mereka lalu mengangguk cepat mengiyakan tawaran Yoshino Kaa-_san _karena tak kuat membayangkan kemarahan neneknya.

**Di Kediaman Minato Namikaze**

' Dimana 4 bocah itu, apa mereka sedang berlatih dengan Jiraiya,eh ? Hohohoho.. Kalau sampai di rumah akan ku beri pelajaran berharga bagi mereka. ' Batin Tsunade alias Nenek dari Naruto,Itachi,Shikamaru dan Sasuke sambil senyum – senyum sendiri membayangkan nasib cucunya.

" Tadaima " Teriak Sang kakak tertua yakni Naruto yang berteriak dengan muka tanpa dosanya

" Okaeri, _Naruto Kun _" Tsunade alias Neneknya menjawab dengan senyum manis dan aura aneh di belakangnya.

' _glek ' _ketiga anak yang melihat ekspresi sang Nenek tersebut langsung menelan ludah karena merasakan aura yang berbahaya. Sampai – sampai Shikamaru yang tertidur di punggung Naruto terbangun dan menelan ludahnya karena merasakan aura aneh dari sang Nenek.

" Kenapa malam – malam begini kalian belum pulang _sayang_ ? " Tanya Tsunade dengan senyum manisnya ( Menurut author ) Tapi menurut Naruto,Shikamaru,Itachi dan Sasuke itu adalah senyum iblis yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun mereka memang iblis itu sendiri sih..

" E-eto.. K-kami tadi terlalu lama berlatih dengan Jiraiya _Sensei _dan Orochimaru _Sensei _juga ikut. J-jadi agak lama sih.. Baa-_Chan. " _Balas Naruto yang suaranya kian melemah mengakhiri perkataannya karena takut akan Neneknya itu.

" Oh.. Begitu. Tapi ada yang harus dihukum. Perwakilan saja. Yang ingin aku hukum maju saja " Kata Tsunade yang tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Langsung saja Itachi dan Sasuke yang berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto mundur ke belakang dan tersisa hanya Naruto yang masih menatap Tsunade dengan takut.

" Oh ternyata kau Naruto _Kun _? Hmm.. Kau kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap adik – adikmu. Baiklah kesini _sayang.. " _Setelah itu Tsunade langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya sangat erat. Wajah Naruto dibenamkan pada Payudara besarnya. Untuk pria normal sih.. Itu merupakan anugrah. Tapi bagi bocah 10 tahunan Seperti Naruto yang polo situ merupakan musibah. Naruto tak sempat berkata apa – apa karena di peluk oleh sang Nenek dengan sangat erat hingga tak bisa bernafas.

Sementara itu Kushina, Mikoto, dan Yoshino yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepala karena rasa sayang Tsunade sang Nenek sangat besar kepada cucu – cucunya. Kita geser ke Ekspresi 3 saudara Naruto. Mereka tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bukan mereka yang mendapatkan musibah melainkan sang kakak, Naruto. Dan mereka mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka agar tidak terdengar oleh sang kakak supaya sang kakak tidak member pelajaran kepada mereka bertiga nantinya. Walaupun mereka tahu, Nantinya mereka tetap di beri pelajaran oleh sang kakak. Yah.. Setidaknya pelajarannya tak terlalu parah. Pikir mereka.

_**Time Skip. 3 years later..**_

Terlihat 2 orang dewasa dengan membawa ransel ukuran sedang, tengah menunggu seseorang atau mungkin menunggu 4 orang. Yap. 4 orang itu tentu saja Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi dan Shikamaru. Mereka ber 6 akan melakukan pelatihan sekaligus perjalanan yang panjang guna member pengalaman hidup bagi ke 4 bocah calon penerus Clan Namikaze tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mereka menunggu, ada lingkaran sihir berwarna biru safir khas Clan Namikaze dan munculah 4 orang anak atau bisa dibilang anak remaja itu dengan bawaan yang sama dengan 2 orang dewasa yang menunggu mereka. Yakni Tas ransel ukuran sedang.

" Yo Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Kalian siap " Tanya salah satu orang dewasa yang menunggu mereka yakni Jiraiya.

" Kami siap. " Jawab ke 4 remaja itu dengan semangat dan tegasnya seolah seperti latihan militer.

" Bagus. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kira – Kira memakan waktu 1 – 3 tahun lah seperti apa yang aku katakana pada kalian dan orang tua kalian. Baiklah sekarang mari kita mulai. " Jelas orang dewasa lain yaitu Orochimaru.

" Hai' " Jawab ke 4 remaja dengan tegasnya.

Setelah mereka mulai berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi muncul 2 lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan hijau lalu muncullah 2 orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Yap. Mereka berdua adalah Sirzech dan Ajuka.

" Sirzech-_nii ! Ajuka-nii ! " _Teriak 4 remaja itu girang melihat 2 orang yang mereka kenal.

" Hei umur kalian kan sudah belasan tahun ? Kenapa kalian masih berteriak seperti anak kecil,eh ? " Tanya Ajuka dengan mendekat ke arah 4 remaja bersama Sirzech.

" Sudahlah Ajuka. Tak apa. Mungkin mereka rindu pada kita. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka? Benarkan Naruto? " Setelah meyakinkan Ajuka, Sirzech beralih ke Naruto.

" Benar Sirzech-_nii. _Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar dari Serafall-_nee _dan Falbium-_nii_, Sirzech-_nii _? Balas Naruto lalu balik bertanya kepada Sirzech.

" Oh mereka berdua baik. Oh iya. Kami berdua disini ada perlu denganmu Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Kami akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian. Kalian ingin melakukan perjalanan kan? Anggap saja cindera mata. Ne, Ajuka. Berikan barang itu ke mereka. " Setelah itu di samping Ajuka muncul lingkaran sihir kecil dan muncullah 4 kotak atau papan catur.

' Evil Pieces ? ' Batin ke 4 Remaja itu bertanya – Tanya kenapa Sirzech dan Ajuka memberi mereka barang tersebut.

" Ini untuk kalian. Semuanya merupakan Mutation Pieces. Kami pik- "

" Kami tidak mau. " Perkataan Ajuka terpotong oleh Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Kenapa kalian tak mau ? " Tanya Sirzech sementara Jiraiya dan Orochimaru memilih menjadi pendengar setia dari percakapan ke 4 remaja dan 2 maou itu.

" Alasan pertama, kami ingin mengabdi pada aniki kami. Naruto. Karena dia sudah sangat baik pada kami. " Jawab Itachi.

" Alasan kedua, Kami hanya ingin mendapatkan evil pieces saat kami akan menikah nanti. " Tambah Sasuke

" Alasan yang terakhir, kami tak ingin sesuatu hal yang merepotkan saat kami mengurusi anggota _peerage _kami. Beda dengan Aniki. Dia sudah biasa mengurusi kami yang menurut kami sendiri memang sangat merepotkan. " Shikamaru mengakhiri perkataannya dan melihat Naruto. Naruto yang melihat adik – adiknya sangat bangga,karena begitu loyalnya dan baiknya mereka terhadap dirinya.

' Pemikiran yang cukup dewasa untuk bocah belasan tahun. ' Batin Ajuka dan menyeringai karena mendengar jawaban dari ketiga adik Naruto.

' Anak Minato sangat hebat. ' Batin Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang tak sadar sama isinya.

" Hmm.. Kalian sangat bijak Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Aku bangga pada kalian. Jadi sudah di putuskan kalau yang menerima Evil Pieces adalah Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto ? " Tanya Sirzech

" Baiklah aku menerimanya. " Jawab Naruto mantap.

" Kami akan menjadi _peerage _nya Aniki,Sirzech-_nii_, Ajuka-_nii_. " Kata Itachi dan di ikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Baiklah tak masalah. Dan ini dia Naruto. " Kata Ajuka sambil memberikan satu set Evil Pieces kepada Naruto.

" Hmm.. Baiklah Jiraiya, Orochimaru. Kami kembali dulu. Ada banyak urusan yang menunggu." Kata Sirzech dengan tersenyum ramah.

" Yah yah.. Baklah silahkan. " Balas jiraiya.

" Maaf jika merepotkan. Sampai – sampai 2 Maou yang sedang banyak tugas menemui murid ku. " Balas Orochimaru

" Ahahaha.. Tak apa Orochimaru. Kami sebenarnya juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. " Kata Ajuka.

" Baiklah kami undur diri dulu. Jaa~ " Kata Sirzech lalu dia dan Ajuka menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir.

" Yosh.. Naruto. Kau sudah mendapatkan 3 _peerage_-mu. Tinggal mencari yang lain. Diperjalanan kau bisa mencari _peerage _yang lain yang kuat – kuat. " Kata Jiraiya setelah hilangnya Sirzech dan Ajuka.

" Kau juga bisa mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat seperti ayah kalian. Bukan kau saja. Tapi adikmu juga. " Tambah Orochimaru

" Souka, _sensei _ ? " Tanya Sang kakak tertua, Naruto. Dengan mata yang berbinar – binar sementara para adiknya tersenyum puas akan apa yang akan mereka jalani bersama. Sebagai saudara yang tak akan terlepas selamanya. Sebuah ikatan yang bernama Cinta dan Kasih sayang terhadap saudara.

Sementara itu Jiraiya dan orochimaru tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

" Baiklah.. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang _Sensei _? " Tanya Shikamaru membuyarkan kesunyiaan sesaat.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak – anak. Siapkan diri kalian. Latihan luar biasa yang akan kalian dapatkan akan menghasilkan kekuatan yang besar. Jadi buat enak saja. Oke. Mari kita berangkat. " Kata Jiraiya bersemangat.

" Osh.. " Teriak Naruto yang sangat bersemangat. Sementara Orochimaru,Itachi,Sasuke dan Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ karena melihat 2 orang aneh didepannya yang menurut mereka identik setelah melakukan konferensi sekilas :v

Dan disinilah mereka. 4 bersaudara dariClan iblis Namikaze memulai petualangan baru mereka dengan semboyan yang memang agak aneh tapi penuh makna. " 4 Bersaudara. Tanpa kita,Dunia hanyalah Ilusi belaka. Dan kita, bertugas untuk menjaganya. Walaupun kita tak diterima di surga,Setidaknya pengabdian kita adalah seperti pengabdian malaikat dari surga "

~ Dan perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan dunia pun dimulai.. ~

_**To Be Continued.**_

**Yap demikian lah fic dari saya. Mungkin para readers sekalian ada yang kecewa karena 2 fic saya,saya DC. Tapi saya berjanji akan melanjutkannya dengan jalan cerita baru mungkin. Walaupun agak lamauntuk mendapatkan mood baru untuk menulisnya lagi.**

**Disini Orochimaru mungkin OOC saya berusaha membuat Orochimaru yang baru dari Anime Naruto yang awalnya antagonis jadi Protagonis. Tapi disini Orochimaru saya buat murni protagonis.**

**Dan berikut profil dari Ke 4 Bersaudara dari fic ini.**

_Nama : Naruto Namikaze_

_Umur : ( Di Prolog ) 13 tahun _

_Tinggi : ( Di prolog ) 168 cm._

_Penampilan : ( Di Prolog ) Memakai Baju hitam polos dan celana biru safir selutut. Memakai jaket berkerah dengan warna hitam dan ada motif Rubah tribal di belakangnya. Dan memaki syal berwarna merah. Sepatu Biru safir juga._

_Nama : Itachi Namikaze_

_Umur : ( Di Prolog ) 13 tahun. 1 hari lebih muda dari Naruto._

_Tinggi : ( Di Prolog )164 cm._

_Penampilan : ( Di Prolog ) Memai kaos merah maroon berkerah tinggi hingga sedagu dan memakai celana hitam selutut. Berspatu warna Merah maroon juga. Penampilannya lebih simple._

_Nama : Sasuke Namikaze._

_Umur : ( Di Prolog )13 tahun. Beberapa menit lebih muda dari Itachi._

_Tinggi : ( Di Prolog )160 cm._

_Penampilan :Sama seperti Itachi karena mereka sebenarnya kembar. Yang membedakan hanya rambut, wajah, dll. Sasuke memakai jaket berwarna merah maroon dengan lambing clan Namikaze di putih. ( Rambut tentu saja sama di anime Naruto. Termasuk Char Naruto yang lain. Yang nantinya akan muncul )_

_Nama : Shikamaru Namikaze._

_Umur : ( Di Prolog ) 13 tahun. 3 hari lebih muda dari Itachi dan sasuke._

_Tinggi : ( Di Prolog ) 160 cm. _

_Penampilan : Memakai Kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan lambing Clan Namikaze di belakangnya. Memakai celana hitam panjang dengan garis emas di pinggirnya. ( Mirip Training ) Dan memakai sepatu berwarna Hijau._

**Yosh.. berikut profil dari ke 4 bersaudara di fic ini. Mengenai profil lengkap lainnya akan di update di Chap 2 atau 3 nantinya. Dan mengenai Pairing, itu lebih baik tak di bicarakan dulu. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja bahwa ke 4 bersaudara tersebut tak akan memiliki Harem pairing. Dan mengenai Char 4 bersaudara itu adalah tipe Godlike semua. Kekuatan boleh di tebak – tebak. **

**Yup sampai disini saja Dhika menyapa readers sekalian. Apa bila ada Typo atau Miss typo ataupun kesalahan yang lain saya mohon maaf yang sebsar – besarnya. **

**Yosh.. Sampai jumpa lagi Minna san. Semoga aku tak terlena dengan liburan sekolah yang panjang ini. Jaa~ (^o^) /**

**Sampai jumpa lagi.. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo Minna (^o^)/ Dhika balik lagi. Terima kasih atas respon positif yang para readers berikan pada saya. Masalah pairing mari kita bahas. Pairing di fic ini sebenarnya tak akan melibatkan Rias,Akeno dan Sona. Karena di sini mereka bertiga saya buat menjadi sahabat dari ke 4 bersaudara itu. Alasan yang lain adalah karena sudah banyak fic yang pairnya mereka bertiga. Saya ingin member suasana baru dalam fic saya ini. Dan mengenai posisi Peerage, Nanti di akhir cerita saja.**

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Char Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Char HS DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**_

_**Rate : M**_

**Pair : ?**

**Genre : Relationship, Romance, ( maybe comedy ) , Family**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal – abal, Mainstream, Typo or Miss Typo, etc.**

**Chapter 1 : Dunia Manusia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun sudah Namikaze bersaudara melakukan perjalanan dan pelatihan dengan level luar biasa. Pengalaman hidup di alam telah membuat sifat kekanak – kanakan mereka banyak menghilang walaupun masih ada secuil. Namikaze bersaudara sekarang bisa di katakan Tim Iblis yang mengerikan.

Sang pemimpin alias kakak tertua adalah pemilik mata dewa yang di anugrahi langsung oleh dewanya karena telah mau mengajaknya bertarung. Sang Master ilusi adik pertama nya merupakan iblis yang memiliki kekuatan sihir elemen tingkat tinggi. Sang Dewa api dan petir yang di anugrahi api abadi oleh sang dewi api, Amaterasu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Light & Dark Master yakni otak dari tim tersebut.

Sang kakak pertama mendapatkan mata dewa setelah beradu kekuatan dengan 6 dewa sekaligus Yakni Tendo,Chikosudou,Ningendo,Gakido,Shurado dan Jigokudo. Walaupun tak di beri kemampuan keseluruhan dari masing – masing dewa, Naruto sudah sangat berterima kasih karena di anugrahi mata yang sangat kuat.

Itachi sang kakak kedua memiliki sihir berbagai elemen yang sangat kuat. Bahkan bisa mencampurkannya sehingga menghasilkan elemen baru. Kemampuan ini berasal dari bakatnya sendiri. Dan Master illusi didapatkannya dari kemampuan clan dari ibunya dengan mata yang di sebut _Mata Pilihan, _atau sering disebut sharingan.

Sasuke sang adik pertama memiliki mata seperti Itachi, Namun dia hanya menguasai sedikit ilusi. Tapi dia mampu memanfaatkan mata itu untuk mengobservasi musuhnya ketika bertemu atau bertarung. Kemampuan Apinya di anugerahi oleh Dewi Amaterasu karena dia mampu bertahan selama 2 hari penuh melawan Dewi Amaterasu. Kemampuan petirnya dia kembangkan sendiri hingga ke level tinggi hamper menyamai Zeus, sang pemilik petir abadi.

Shikamaru adalah pengendali kegelapan yang hebat. Kemampuannya di miliki dari kemampuan Clan ibunya yang notabenenya pengendali bayangan. Shikamaru meningkatkan kemampuannya hingga dia bisa pmengendalikan kegelapan. Namun karena dia sangat dekat dengan Michael sang Seraphim, Dia di beri kekuatan untuk mengendalikan cahaya yang biasanya adalah musuh dari para iblis. Namun Kekuatan ini hanya akan di keluarkan jika dalam keadaan genting.

Kembali ke cerita.

Kini terlihat 6 orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang kota wilayah Clan Namikaze. 2 orang dewasa yang banyak penduduk kenali memasang senyum ramah pada orang – orang yang menyapa mereka. Sedangkan 4 orang lagi belum ada yang mengenalinya karena mereka merasa tak pernah melihat namun rasanya pernah mengenal mereka.

" Baiklah.. Mari kita temui Ibu dan Nenek kalian yang sudah menunggu kalian di Mansion Namikaze. " Kata salah satu orang dewasa berperawakan tinggi besar berambut perak. Yakni Jiraiya.

" Yah.. Aku sudah rindu dengan Kaa_-san,_Mikoto_ Kaa-san,_Yoshino Kaa-_san _dan Baa-_Chan. " _Kata seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap dengan memakai jubah Berwarna merah tua dan ada jilatan api di bawahnya. Setelah itu mereka menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir menuju Mansion Namikaze.

" Haaah.. Home Sweet Home. Setelah bernostalgia sebentar. Aku akan tidur. " Kata seorang pemuda dengan Rambut khas daun Nanas yang mencuat ke atas.

" Terserah kau Shikamaru. " Kata seorang pemuda lagi berambut Raven ala pantat ayam.

" Tadaima " Kata 4 orang pemuda itu lalu masuk ke dalam Mansion.

" Seingatku, Mansion ini selalu ramai ? Benarkan Aniki ? " Tanya Itachi.

" Benar Itachi. Sudahlah kita masuk ke Ruang keluarga saja. " Balas Sang Aniki, Naruto.

(A/N : di sini Ketiga saudara Naruto memanggilnya Aniki. Sementara jika Sasuke ke Itachi Atau Shikamaru ke Itachi atau Shikamaru ke Sasuke meanggilnya Nii-San.)

Setelah masuk ke dalam Mansion Utama Nampak sepi di ruang menuju Hall. Mereka mengira semua orang ada di Hall Mansion Namikaze dan sedang menunggu mereka di sana dan menyiapkan pesta besar mungkin. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menuju Hall Mansion Namikaze. Sampai disana dan Ternyata ruangan itu sangat gelap mata seorang iblis pun tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam Hall. Tak lama setelah itu Lampu pun menyala dan

" Kejutan " Teriak semua orang yang telah ada di ruangan itu sejak tadi.

" Kami tak terkejut " Jawaban cepat meluncur dari ke 4 pemuda itu setelah menghela nafas panjang. Semua orang yang mendengar jawaban itu jadi Sweatdrop karena Respon dari 4 pemuda tersebut.

" Kenapa kalian tidak terkejut ? " Tanya Yoshino cemberut.

" Karena kami sudah menduganya. " Balas Shikamaru cuek.

" Tapi Pesta tetaplah pesta. Mari kita berpesta " Teriak Shikamaru dengan semangat membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kembali bersemangat.

Pesta pun berlangsung Terlihat Naruto,Sirzech,Ajuka,Falbium,Serafall,Minato,Jiraiya dan Orochimaru duduk bersama di Sofa yang tersedia. Mereka terlihat berbincang mengenai banyak hal.

" Ne Naruto, Mana _peerage_mu yang lain ? Kami belum melihatnya. Sama sekali dari tadi. " Tanya Sirzech mengganti topic.

" Sirzech Benar Naru-_tan_. Mana _peearge_mu yang lain? " Tambah Serafall dengan nada childish nya.

" Hohohoh.. tenang Sirzech-_Nii,_Serafall-_Nee. _Aku akan memperlihatkan mereka pada kalian. Ini dia. " Kata Naruto Lalu muncul Lingkaran Sihir khas Clan Namikaze di belakang Naruto. Muncullah 6 orang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Terlihat ada 3 laki – laki dan 3 perempuan.

" Ho.. tampakya mereka biasa – biasa saja Naruto. Di lihat dari penampilan mereka yang aneh – aneh. " Kata Ajuka meremehkan. Lalu salah satu perempuan dari mereka langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata dan telah berada di depan Ajuka lalu memegang dagunya dengan pose seksi. Pose itu di dukung dengan bajunya yang tampak kekurangan bahan karena di bagian dada hamper kelihatan semua.

" Jangan meremehkan _peerage _Naruto-_sama_. Walaupun yang ku ketahui kau adalah Maou. Tapi tetap saja aku tak gentar sama sekali karena aku sanggup menebas 10 batalion Malaikat jatuh yang berjumlah 100.000 dalam sekali tebasan. Itu pun jika aku mau. Jadi Kau ingin merasakannya ? Aku bergairah loh.. " Kata Perempuan itu dengan nada menggoda sehingga Ajuka sang Maou pun tampak menyeringai senang.

" Hei.. Kazehana. Jangan kau goda orang itu. Dia pemalas untuk urusan wanita. Oh iya Dia adalah Kazehana. _Rook _miliku. " Kata Naruto. Lalu Kazehana pun kembali ke belakang Naruto setelah kembali di belakang Naruto lalu menghadap ke penonton setia tadi dia memandang Ajuka dengan tatapan yang mengartikan ' Akan ku makan kau ' Sedangkan Ajuka tampak menyeringai lagi. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Ajuka langsung menyeringai juga.

" Hei Ajuka-_Nii_. Kau tertarik, eh ? Kau boleh memilikinya ketika dunia sudah damai sepenuhnya. Jadi bertekadlah untuk membantuku mendamaikan dunia. " Kata Naruto seolah memancing Ajuka untuk mengiyakan tawaran untuk membantunya.

" _Mochiron. _" Jawab Ajuka tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Kazehana.

" Baiklah Oi kalian lebih baik memperkenalkan diri pada Orang – orang pentng di Dunia bawah ini. " Kata Naruto kepada budaknya lalu satu persatu memperkenalkan diri.

" Perkenalkan. Namaku Erumaru. Pion Naruto-_sama_. " Kata seorang pemuda yang nampak 1 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto yang berperawakan tinggi se pundak Naruto kira – kira dengan pakaian kaos Biru dongker polos memakai jaket putih tanpa menutupnya dan memakai celana panjang. Memakai Sepatu berwarna Biru dongker. Berambut hitam spike.

" Aku Ken. Pion Naruto-_sama. _" Kata seorang pemuda seumuran Naruto berambut silver dengan bentuk seperti Takiya Genji. Memakai Jas hitam rapi lengkap dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu fantofel hitam.

" Rosi. Rook Naruto_-sama " _Kata seorang pemuda terlihat 2 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Rosi hanya memakai Kaos sepak bola berwarna Ungu dan memakai celana training panjang berwarna hitam. Memakai sepatu berwarna Ungu dan terlihat membawa bola sepak di gendongannya.

" Perkenalkan. Namaku Kazehana. Rook Naruto-_sama. _100-85-95 " Kata Kazehana dengan nada menggoda yang ditujukan pada semua laki – laki yang duduk didepan Naruto. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, istri dari para pria yang sudah beristri menatap tajam ke arah Kazehana seolah berkata ' Ingin setor nyawa ? ' Sedangkan Kazehana hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Dan kita lihat para lelaki.

_Laporan : _

_Jiraiya dan Ajuka sudah mimisan._

_Sirzech dan Minato Menelan ludah sedalam – dalamnya._

_Falbium dan Orochimaru Sweatdrop melihat Jiraiya dan Ajuka._

_Laporan Selesa_

_**TTD.**_

_**Author.**_

Naruto dan _peearge_nya yang laki – laki menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah dari Kazehana.

" Ehem.. Baiklah selanjutnya Naruto " Kata Minato merubah suasana yang sempat suram sesaat.

" Baiklah Tou-_san_. Ok Selanjutnya kau Belix. " Kata Naruto.

" Hai' Naruto-_sama._ Perkenalkan. Nama saya Belix. Rook Naruto-_sama. " _Kata Belix seorang pemuda yang nampak ramah dan seumuran dengan Naruto berambut Biru laut berpenampilan Memakai jump suit berwarna biru laut perpaduan putih memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam dan Sepatu biru laut.

" Namaku Sara. Knight Naruto-_sama. " _Perkenalan singkat seorang perempuan berambut blonde twintail yang terlihat cuek. Memakai Dress Orange selutut dengan kaos kaki putih selutut. Dan memakai selop berwarna Orange.

" … " Sedangkan _peerage _Naruto yang terakhir tampak diam saja sambil menulis sesuatu di buu catatan kecil lalu maju dan menyodorkannya ke Sirzech duluan.

Tertulis.

' Namaku Yuu. Aku Bishop Naruto-_sama. _Aku takut untuk berbicara karena setiap kalimat bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan bagi orang lain. ' Dan setelah semua orang membaca itu,Mereka takjub sekaligus merasa kasihan kepada Gadis kecil bernama Yuu itu. Namun mereka masih agak sulit mengartikan tulisan Yuu tersebut.

" Bagian ini maksudnya apa Naru-_tan _? " Tanya Serafall memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Naruto memakluminya karena memang jujur pertama kalinya dia bertemu Yuu dan Ken yang ternyata kakak beradik itu,saat berkenalan dengan Yuu dia juga bingung akan makna tulisan yang ditulis oleh Yuu.

" Nanti saja biar aku jelaskan Serafall-_Nee_. Akan aku jelaskan pada kalian semua makna dari tulisan Yuu. " Kata Naruto.

" Baiklah Kazehana, Yuu, Sara, Belix, Ken dan Erumaru. Lebih baik kalian kembali dulu ke Rumah kita di Dunia Manusia. Aku yakin kalian juga baru datang. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Bukannya aku tak mau kalian mengikuti pesta,Tapi yang terpenting adalah kondisi kalian. " Sambung Naruto. Sirzech dan Serafall tercengang mendengar mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah mempunyai rumah di Dunia Manusia.

" Hai' Naruto-_sama. _Arigato Gozaimasu " Mereka berenam yang telah disebutkan tadi lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Ne Naru-_tan_. Di kota mana rumahmu di Dunia Manusia ? " Tanya Serafall penasaran.

" Kuoh " Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menyesap teh yang sudah berada di meja depannya.

" Nani ? Apa alasanmu tinggal disana Naruto ? " Tanya Sirzech nampak ingin menginvestigasi Naruto.

" Ho~ Tenang Sirzech-_Nii. _Biar adik – adiku yang menjelaskannya. Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru " Teriak Naruto memanggil adik – adiknya.

" Ada apa Mendokusai no Aniki ? " Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kakaknya setelah sampai di pinggir tempat duduk Naruto.

" Hmm.. Duduklah dan jelaskan mengapa kita memilih tinggal di Kuoh. " Kata Naruto.

" Baiklah " Balas Itachi.

Setelah sekiranya mendapat posisi yang nyaman mereka mulai memberikan alasan.

" Alasannya adalahKarena kami telah mengetahui kota Kuoh ada 2 Clan Iblis tingkat tinggi yang mendiaminya. Pertama menurut Hipotesis Itachi-_Nii_, Jika dilihat dari jejak lingkaran sihir yang mampu terdeteksi oleh Itachi-_Nii_ menunjukan bahwa kedua Clan tersebut adalah Clan Gremory dan Sitri. Tetapi kami belum bisa mengetahui siapa 2 Iblis kelas atas yang menguasainya. " Kata Shikamaru yang menjelaskan alasannya sambil bersedekap dan menutup mata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang didudukinya.

" Setelah Aku mengirimkan Familiarku untuk mendeteksi Bangunan mana yang merupakan Basis 2 Iblis tingkat atas itu ternyata berada di suatu sekolah yang bernama 'Kuoh Academy' Dan terpasang pelindung khas keluarga Gremory dan Sitri di sana. Aku mencoba mengobservasi pelindung itu dan aku menemukan fakta baru bahwa 2 Iblis kelas atas tersebut merupakan sahabat kami. Rias dan Sona. " Sambung Itachi sambil menutup mata seolah mengingat – ingat saat proses mereka saat mencari tahu siapa 2 iblis yang kelas atas yang mendiami Kota Kuoh.

" Hipotesis Itachi-_Nii_ diperkuat oleh bukti bahwa familiar milik Aniki mendapati 3 orang yang sangat kami kenal yakni Rias, Akeno dan Sona berada dalam satu ruangan dan kalau tidak salah dia melihat ada Istri dari Sirzech-_Nii _Yaitu Greyfia-_Nee _sedang menengahi perdebatan antara Rias dengan seseorang yang di lihat dari Auranya merupakan salah satu anggota Clan Pheonix. " Kata Sasuke.

" Maka dari itu 2 hari yang lalu aku membeli beberapa hectare tanah untuk membangun rumah dan kami atau lebih tepatnya Itachi yang membangunnya dalam semalam saja. " Kata Naruto mengakhiri. Sedangkan semua orang termasuk Para perempuan yang ternyata sudah berdiri di dekat Minato kecuali Serafall yang memang dari tadi ikut, Terkagum dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh alasan dari ke 4 bersaudara itu tadi yang bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan. Minato sang Ayah sangat bangga mendengar jawaban dari ke 4 anaknya yang telah membuatnya berpikir bahwa ' anakku sudah dewasa. ' Sedangkan para Ibunya menangis bahagia karena melihat para putranya yang telah dewasa itu.

" Hmm.. Memang benar Naruto. Greyfia sedang menengahi perdebatan antara Rias dengan Raiser Phoenix. Kami keluarga Gremory akan menjodohkan Rias dengan Calon pewaris Clan Phoenix dengan alasan menipisnya populasi Iblis tingkat tinggi yang menurun. Padahal ini merupakan akal – akalan dari pihak Clan Phoenix yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menyadarkan Calon Pewaris Clan Phoenix tersebut dari kesombongannya. Seperti rencana, Rias menolaknya dan akhirnya diadakanlah Rating Game untuk menentukannya. Aku sudah menebak bahwa Rias nantinya akan kalah dalam Rating Game. Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya. Alasan utama karena Raiser sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam Rating Game sedangkan Rias masih untuk pertama kalinya. " Kata Sirzech panjang lebar memecah suasana bahagia yang tampak tersirat beberapa saat.

" Omoshiroi.. " Gumam ke 4 bersaudara itu dengan kompaknya.

" Ne, Sirzech-_Nii_. Kalau Begitu aku akan datang ketika pesta pertunangan Rias. Aku akan membawa orang yang akan melawan calon pewaris Clan Phoenix itu. Sekedar bocoran saja, Dia adalah salah satu _peerage_ ku yang aku kenalkan tadi. Baiklah. Kami berempat akan istirahat dulu. Kami ternyata sudah terlalu capek dan rindu akan kehangatan futon Namikaze Mansion. Terutama Shikamaru. Benar Shikamaru? " Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru dengan meliriknya.

" Cih.. Kau Kakak yang pengertian. " Balas Shikamaru dengan menyeringai.

" Sumimasen Minna san. Kami undur diri dulu. " Pamit Itachi yang membungkukan badan tanda menghormati semua yang akan mereka tinggalkan saat mereka akan Istirahat. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah melesat cepat menuju kamar masing – masing. Semua orang yang berada di pesta memakluminya termasuk para Tamu penting yang datang yakni para Maou dan sudah sangat puas melihat 4 bersaudara yang sudah mereka anggap adik mereka sendiri itu.

_**Keesokan Harinya.**_

Terlihat 4 pemuda sedang melakukan pemanasan diatas rerumputan di belakang Mansion Namikaze yakni melakukan Push Up dengan hitungan yang sudah beratus – ratus.

" Yang.. Paling.. Sedikit.. Harus.. Mentraktir.. Yang.. Paling.. Banyak.. " Kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yakni Naruto sang kakak tertua dengan ter putus – putus namun mengikuti irama pemanasan yang dia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa Menit kemudian mereka berempat berhenti dan tampak berusaha mengatur nafas masing – masing sambil berbaring diatas rerumputan dengan berjejer.

" Hei Kalian.. Kalian berapa ? _Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh.. _" Tanya Naruto tampak terengah – engah.

" Aku 2567 kali. _Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. " _Jawab Shikamaru tak kalah terengah – engah.

" Aku 3042 kali. _Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. " _Jawab Sasuke juga dengan terengah – engah.

" Aku 3500. Kau Aniki ? " Tanya balik Itachi yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

" Aku 3999. " Kata Naruto dengan senyum bangga yang kini sudah tidak terengah – engah lagi.

" Kuso! Aku harus mentraktirmu Aniki. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa tak kau genapkan saja ke 4000 ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang sedikit kesal bercampur bingung megingat bilangan yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto tidak di genapkan saja 4000.

" Hohohoh.. Itu aku sengaja. " Kata Naruto enteng.

" Kenapa ? " Giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

" Supaya seperti harga yang ada di Supermarket kan Aniki ? Hahahaha.. " Serobot Itachi yang membuat mereka semua tertawa seolah kelelahan yang didera tadi hanya hembusan angin belaka.

" Kau benar Itachi. Ngomong – ngomong kapan kita mulai tinggal di Dunia Manusia ? Bagaimana kalau besok ? Setidaknya kita harus pikirkan alasan lain lagi untuk meyakinkan Ibu kita. " Kata Naruto yang terlihat serius namun apa yang dia lakukan saat ini bisa di bilang santai.

" Boleh juga Aniki. Apa kita perlu membuat janji untuk mengunjungi Ibu kita minimal 2 Minggu sekali ? " Tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat.

" Itu ide bagus Sasuke-_nii_. Dan apa lagi yang kita butuhkan ? " Tanya Shikamaru lalu memandangi satu persatu kakaknya. Seolah mengerti akan pandangan adiknya, Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke nampak berfikir akan ide yang di berikan secara tersirat oleh Shikamaru dan mereka mengerti maksudnya.

" Baiklah kita coba saja itu. " Kata Naruto memutuskan sambil menelan ludah.

_**Malam harinya di ruang keluarga Mansion Namikaze.**_

" Tidak Boleh " Kata 3 orang Ibu dengan nada tinggi dengan bersedekap dan membuang muka.

" Ayolah Kaa-_san._ Kami akan mengunjungi kalian minimal 2 Minggu sekali. Kami janji. Ataupun kalian juga bisa mengunjungi kami semau kalian. Kami tak akan keberatan. " Kata Shikamaru sang adik terkecil berusaha membujuk.

" Shikamaru benar Kaa-_san_. Tolonglah " Kata Naruto memulai taktiknya dan diikuti adik – adiknya. ' _Puppy eyes '_

Ibu mereka yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop. Dan apa yang mereka batinkan sama. ' Sejak kapan mereka bisa seperti itu ? '

" Baiklah baiklah.. Tapi ada satu syarat lagi untuk kalian. " Kata Kushina membuka pembicaraan lagi lalu melihat Yoshino dan Mikoto secara bergantian. Setelah keduanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Kushina pun memantapkan hatinya.

" B-Baiklah. " Jawab ke 4 bersaudara secara bersamaan dengan tergugup karena sadar akan suatu hal aneh yang ketiga ibunya pikirkan.

" Kalian harus secepatnya membuatkan kami seorang cucu kalau sudah ada yang bisa. Maka kami akan dengan senang hati membiarkan kalian hidup di dunia manusia. Untuk sekarang kami masih dengan berat hati membiarkan kalian hidup di dunia manusia. Kami tidak menerima penolakan dan kata tapi " Kata Kushina panjang lebar. Sementara ke 4 pemuda itu tampak Shock dengan permintaan Ibu mereka yang menurut mereka terlalu cepat untuk mereka yang sebenarnya masih berada di usia sekolahan.

Untuk beberapa saat entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka berada dalam ruangan dengan lampu yang tepat berada di tengah meja persegi dan ada 4 kursi yang diduduki masing – masing pemuda di setiap sisi yang berbeda. Mereka sedang mengadakan perundingan.

" Ne, Aniki. Ini adalah saatnya kau berkorban bagi kelangsungan hidup kita dan menjaga harapan ibu kita. " Kata Shikamaru serius saat membuka konferensi itu.

" Apa ? Apa kalian tidak ingat kalau aku juga pernah berkorban untuk kalian saat Baa-_chan _akan memberikan _pelukan kasih sayang _nya pada kalian ? " Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di kata _Pelukan kasih sayang_.

" Kami masih ingat kok. Tapi aniki. Kami punya alasan. " Kata Itachi mencoba meyakinkan.

" Bagaimana alasan kalian ? " Tanya Naruto yang kini terlihat kesal atas pemutusan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh adik – adiknya.

" Baiklah alasan pertama karena kau yang paling tua dari kami. Jadi pemikiranmu lebih dewasa dari kami. " Kata Sasuke.

' Cuma terpaut beberapa hari saja Baka! ' Batin Naruto geram tapi masih tetap dengan sikapnya namun Sudah muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto.

" Alasan kedua karena kami juga ingin menjadi paman dari Anakmu, Aniki " Kata Itachi yang membuat perempatan didahi Naruto bertambah menjadi 3 karena perkataannya yang seolah – olah mendukung permohonan dari ibu – ibunya.

" Dan alasan terakhir adalah karena Wanita itu merepotkan " Kata Shikamaru mengakhiri alasan yang sekenanya saja itu. Perempatan di dahi Naruto berlipat menjadi 6 buah karena dengan tanpa dosanya mengatakan kalimat yang sebenarnya keluar dari topic pembicaraan. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi maka Naruto masuk kea lam pikirnya dan membangunkan Yoko yang mengikat kontrak dengannya dan mencoba memanfaatkan auranya saja. Dan didinilah Naruto mengeluarkan aura Kyubii No Yoko dan melafalkan oh ralat.. meneriakkan " Adik brengsek! " Naruto seakan ingin menyambar adik – adiknya namun tertahan oleh suara ibunya.

" Ne, Konferesinya sudah selesai ? " Tanya ketiga ibu memecahkan imajinasi yang dibuat ke 4 bersaudara beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Sudah Kaa-_san_. Kami memutuskan bahwa Aniki yang akan membuatkan kalian Cucu untuk pertama kali. Secepatnya. Bukan begitu Aniki ? " Tanya Itachi. Dan hanya dijawab 'Hn' Oleh Naruto yang sedang merebahkan badannya ke sofa sambil menutup matanya dan memegangi dahinya yang berkedut.

Dan ekspresi dari ketiga Ibu tersebut berubah sangat senang hal itu ditunjukkan dari matanya yang berbinar – binar. Khususnya Kushina sang Ibu Naruto yang asli yang terlihat sangat senang.

" Aku bangga padamu Naruto " Kata Mikoto mengelap air mata haru yang jatuh dari pipi mulusnya.

" Kau Kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab Naruto " Kata Yoshino yang ekspresinya sama seperti Mikoto.

" Kau memang Anakku yang terbaik Naruto. " Kata Kushina dengan ekspresi yang sama juga dengan ibu – ibu yang lain.

Sementara Naruto tetap dengan posisinya dan hanya diam. Diam namun batinnya tak tinggal diam. ' Ini terpaksa. ' Batinnya terus menyuarakan kata – kata tersebut seolah – olah kata – kata tersebut adalah kata – kata motivasi.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru bisa tinggal di Dunia Manusia atas restu dari ketiga ibunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Moshi Moshi Minna San (^o^)/ Chapter 1 gimana ? Belum ada battlenya sih. Tapi di Chap 2 ada kok. Battle antara Naruto dengan calon istrinya. Oh iya mengenai profil lengkap dari peerage Naruto saya jelasin entaran aja di Chap 2 atau 3. Oh iya Peerage Naruto kecuali Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah murni OC. Untuk penampilan Yuu mirip seperti di animenya yakni Kore wa Zombie desu ka. Dan untuk Kazehana juga sama seperti di Animenya. Sekirei. Search aja di google.**

**Yosh.. Butuh Review yang sangat banyak nih Minna san. Menurutku Chap kali ini akan terdapat banyak Typo ataupun Miss Typo. Jadi saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan reader sekalian.**

**Yosh.. Saya undur diri dulu. Sampai Jumpa lagi… (^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo Minna! (^o^)7 Apa kabar ? Dhika balik lagi dengan chapter 2. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan **_**peerage **_**yang saya buat. Rook yang saya cantumkan ternyata 3. Dan Untuk Char yang bernama Rosi yang di Chap 1 merupakan Rook,Namun aslinya adalah Pion. Nah bagi yang belum tahu bidak apa yang dikonsumsi 3 saudara Naruto, Ini saya tuliskan lagi. Sebenarnya sudah ada di daftar Review. Dari pada buka review dulu,mending langsung baca aja kan ?**

**Shikamaru : Queen. Pertimbangan dari segi intelektual dalam merancang strategi dan kekuatan sihir yang merupakan gabungan dari 2 hal yang kontras. Yakni Kegelapan dan Cahaya. Shikamaru bertugas sebagai otak dalam Tim Naruto.**

**Itachi : Bishop. Pertimbangan dari tingkat kekuatan dan kemampuannya dalam hal sihir elemental atau sihir yang lain. Itachi mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop karena murni dari kemauannya sendiri. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan penganalisaan merupakan tugas Itachi dalam Tim Naruto.**

**Sasuke : Knight. Ini murni dari keinginan Sasuke sendiri. Dia ingin mendapatkan anugrah kecepatan dari bidak yang dikonsumsinya. Walaupun memang pada dasarnya Keturunan Namikaze mempunyai kecepatan tinggi dalam berbagai hal. Seperti dalam hal kecepatan pergerakan dan pemikiran. Sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai Kecerdasan yang tinggi. Namun jarang dia memperlihatkannya.**

**Yosh itu dia sekilas Info dari saya dan sekarang mari kita ke cerita**

_**Chapter 2 : Meet Yoko Clan, Find His Love.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

2 Hari setelah Insiden Konferensi meja kotak yang membuahkan keputusan bahwa Naruto lah yang harus memberikan cucu untuk pertama kalinya, Dia (Naruto) di panggil ayahnya yakni sang Ketua Clan iblis Namikaze untuk menghadap karena akan di beri sebuah misi penting yang hanya akan di lakukan oleh seseorang saja. Dan Narutolah yang akan diberi misi tersebut setelah sang ayah mempertimbangkan segalanya.

" Jadi Tou-_san_. Apa misinya ? " Tanya dengan _to the pointnya _seorang pemuda berkulit tan berambut kuning jabrik. Dialah Naruto.

" Hmm.. Aku mendapat kabar dari salah satu sahabatku, Kurama, Dari clan Siluman atau Yoko untuk meminta bantuan dalam menghadapi serangan dari suatu organisasi misterius. Kabarnya mereka didatangi beberapa orang misterius yang lalu memporak – porandakan Bagian penjagaan gerbang utara dan memberi tahukan bahwa mereka akan di serang 3 hari lagi. " Jelas Minato.

" lalu, Apa yang perlu ku bantu ? Bukannya mereka sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Memang benar apa yang kau katakana Naruto. Kemungkinan mereka akan melenyapkan Clan Yoko yang merupakan Clan yang menjaga alam. Mereka mungkin menganggap bahwa Clan Yoko akan menyusahkan mereka dalam memulai peperangan lagi. Masalahnya Clan Yoko sekarang sedang mencari iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Familiar legendaris milik Clan Yoko. Yakni Kyubi no Yoko. Aku tahu kau yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Bahkan dia yang menginginkanmu sehingga kau memiliki 1 Familiar lagi selain keluarga Katak. Mereka membutuhkan seorang Iblis tersebut untuk membantu mereka. Dan kau itu orangnya Naruto. " Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

" Hmm.. Begitu ya ? Baiklah. Kapan aku harus berangkat Tou-_san_ ? Lebih baik secepatnya saja agar aku bisa melihat pertunangan Rias. " Kata Naruto.

" Ho.. Baiklah. Kau bisa berangkat sekarang. Aku hampir lupa dengan acara itu. Jadi kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan misi ini agar kau bisa berangkat bersama keluarga Namikaze yang diundang langsung oleh para Maou. " Perintah Minato.

" Hai' Tou -_san_. Aku pergi dulu " Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Dan menuju ke kamarnya.

" Haah.. Dimana Tempat Ini ? " Tanya Naruto kepada yang lebih tepatnya dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Terlihat bohlam yang sedang bersinar berada di atas kepala Naruto. " Aha..Tanya kepada Kyuubi saja. Diakan berasal dari tempat ini. " Putus Naruto lalu pergi ke Mindscape nya.

_**Mindscape Naruto**_**.**

" _Yo Kyuubi. Apa kabar ? " Tanya Naruto kepada rubah seukuran anjing dewasa yang sedang tidur di atas kasur yang kelihatan empuk._

" _Ada apa master ? Tumben sekali kau menghampiriku. " Balas Kyuubi tetap dengan posisi awal._

" _Aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana letak tempat asalmu. Aku di beri misi oleh Tou-san untuk kesana. Karena aku tak tahu tempatnya,Jadi aku bertanya saja kepadamu. "_

" _Oh aku lupa kalau aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Jadi ini waktunya kita membantu Clan Asalku ? Baiklah aku sudah mengirim kordinat tempatnya ke otakmu. Jadi lebih baik kita cepat oh iya aku lupa member tahumu sesuatu. Jika aku sudah memilih masterku untuk yang pertama kali maka pemilik pertamanya akan berjodoh dengan Putri dari pemimpin Clan Yoko pada masa itu. Berarti kau akan menemukan jodohmu dan memberikan Ibu – ibumu seorang cucu. " Kata Kyuubi dengan posisinya yang sekarang sedang duduk._

" _Jangan mengungkit – ungkit itu lagi Kyuubi. " Kata Naruto nampak lesu._

" _Tapi baguslah. Dan semoga orangnya seperti apa yang aku harapkan " Tambah Naruto yang kini kembali semangat._

" _hohoho.. Perlu kau ketahui, Dia juga merupakan Kyuubi sama sepertiku. Namun yang berbeda dia adalah Kyuubi yang bisa berubah bentuk kewujud seperti manusia. Sedangkan aku merupakan Kyuubi yang merupakan tipe familiar. Bukan Siluman. Tapi aku dan beberapa familiar termasuk familiar keluarga katak adalah familiar special. Kami bisa masuk ke tubuh Master kami dan memberi kekuatan dari dalam. Kami juga memiliki dunia atau dimensi sendiri. Aku akan menunjukan dimensi keluargaku ketika kau sudah menikah dengan putri dari Pemimpin clan Yoko. Dan gerbang duniaku ada disana. " Jelas Kyuubi._

" _Souka ? Baiklah tak apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kyuubi " Kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan mindscapenya._

_**Dunia Nyata.**_

" Baiklah aku hanya perlu membawa sedikit barang bawaan. Aku ingin membawa oleh oleh dari sana dan tentu saja membawa seorang Istri " Kata Naruto girang setelah mengatakannya.

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna Biru khas Clan Namikaze dan tiba di depan gerbang raksasa yang disamping kiri dan kananya menjulang tembok yang sangat tinggi pula.

' Pertahanan seperti ini lumayan kuat untuk menahan serangan sihir kelas A ' Pikir Naruto menganalisa sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang raksasa tersebut yang sedang terbuka.

" Tunggu dulu Siapa kau " Teriak Tegas Seorang penjaga setelah melhat Naruto yang memasuki wilayah Clan Yoko.

" Oh aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena seenaknya saja masuk ke wilayah kalian. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Utusan dari Clan Namikaze yang diutus oleh Namikaze-_sama_. " Kata Naruto formal sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah itu dua orang penjaga yang lain mulai meanganalisa Naruto dan menggeledah Naruto,Berjaga – jaga jika Naruto adalah musuh yang menyusup.

" Aku tak membawa apa – apa. Aku hanya membawa ini " setelah itu muncul kepulan asap di sebelah Naruto dan tampaklah sosok rubah seukuran Anjing Dewasa sedang berdiri seperti manusia dan melambaikan tangannya disertai cengiran khas rubahnya. Para penjaga yang melihat Rubah legendaries tersebut langsung kaget. Tampak para penjaga tersebut langsung mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke wilayah Clan Yoko. Saat berjalan dengan santainya beriringan dengan seekor Rubah yang tampak selalu memamerkan senyumnya, Para penduduk di situ melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Pasalnya mereka semua sudah tahu perihal ramalan dari tetua Clan Yoko yang sebelumnya bahwa akan ada seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi master dari rubah legendaries dan akan memimpin clan Yoko dikemudian hari. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari para penduduk itu tampak mengukir sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan menyejukkan. Penduduk yang wanita khususnya yang muda nampak merona melihat senyuman dari Naruto.

' Tempat yang sangat alami sekali. Kalau begini, Tinggal selamanya pun aku mau. Pohon – pohon besar yang rindang, Bangunan yang tampak ramah lingkungan, Udara sejuk, Penduduk yang ramah. Tak kusangka para siluman yang hidup sedamai ini kedamaiannya dirusak oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. ' Batin Naruto yang tampak mengobservasi keadaan lingkungan di wilayah Clan Yoko

' **hohohoho.. Jadi kau sudah tertarik untuk tinggal di sini master ? Baguslah. Tinggal memenuhi takdirmu setelah menikahi calon istrimu, kau akan memimpin Clan ini master. ' Kata Kyuubi memasuki batin Naruto namun raganya tetap berjalan disamping Naruto.**

' Eh apa maksudmu kyuubi ? Jadi setelah menikah nanti aku akan memimpin clan ini ? Jujur jika dengan menikah, Aku sudah siap saja. Tapi jika untuk memimpin sebuah Clan,Aku perlu mendapat berbagai pengalaman dan menjadi kuat agar bisa menjaga Clan ini dengan baik. ' Balas Naruto

' **Tenanglah master. Kau bisa berlatih dimanapun untuk menjadi kuat saat di sekolahmu sedang terjadi liburan musim panas. Akan aku tunjukan tempat yang disana kita melewati 6 bulan, Sama dengan di dunia ini hanya 6 hari. Jadi kau bisa berlatih lama disana tanpa takut terlalu lama bila dibandingkan dengan dunia yang akan kau tinggali. ' Jelas Kyuubi.**

' Aku meng- ' 'duk' Saat Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang asik – asik mengobrol,Tanpa Sadar Naruto telah menabrak seorang Gadis yang kira – kira 1 tahun dibawahnya telah terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan karena saking kerasnya Naruto, sementara Naruto masih bisa berdiri tegap.

" Sumimasen Nona. Aku tak focus di perjalanan ku. Ku mohon maafkan aku. " Naruto memohon maaf pada Gadis yang ditabaknya tadi sambil mencoba membantu gadis tersebut untuk berdiri. Sesaat setelah sang gadis berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi, Tak sengaja mata Biru Safir milik Naruto bertemu dengan mata violet sang gadis. Keduanya tampak mengagumi keindahan mata yang ditatap dan mengagumi paras dari lawan tatap mereka. Tampan dan Cantik. Itulah gambaran dari Naruto dan gadis yang ditabrak oleh Naruto. Sejenak terjadi keheningan saat tangan Naruto mencoba mengusap pipi manis gadis yang sudah berdiri didepannya namun karena Naruto yang cukup tinggi,sang gadis harus mendongak melihat Naruto. Naruto terus menatap Manik Violet sang gadis sambil mengusap pipi gadis tersebut dengan pelan seolah gadis tersebut adalah miliknya.

' Siapa pemuda ini ? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dia sungguh tampan. Tunggu dulu, Jantungku menggebu – gebu. Apakah ini Cinta ? Cinta kepada pemuda tampan ini ? Kyaaa… ' Batin Sang gadis sambil mengulas senyum tanpa memperdulikan usapan dari sang pemuda alias Naruto itu.

' Kuso. Dia bukan siluman. Dia adalah bidadari yang kebetulan siluman ( Author : Maksudmu apa Naruto ? Baka! ) Dan Apakah aku jatuh Cinta padanya ? Tapi bagaimana dengan calon istriku nanti ? Ah persetan dengan itu. Aku harap dialah calon istriku ' Batin Naruto.

' prok, prok, prok ' 3 tepukan tangan menyadarkan kedua muda mudi yang sedang kasmaran dalam pandangan pertama tersebut dari alam fikirnya masing – masing. Terlihat Kyuubi yang berdiri seperti manusia dan ada Seorang laki – laki yang kira – kira masih berumur 30-an sedang terlihat seperti habis melakukan tepukan tangan.

" Drama yang bagus master. Kau patut di jadikan Artis bersama dengan Hime-_sama_ " Kata Kurama dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" Wah wah.. ternyata pertemuan mereka sangat cepat ya, Kuromaru ? " Tanya seorang laki – laki disamping kyuubi sambil melirik kyuubi.

" Anda benar Kurama-_sama_. Jadi kapan pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Ku harap setelah urusan ini berlangsung, Aku bisa mendapat banyak makanan, Kurama -_sama_. " Balas Kuromaru alias Kyuubi.

" Yap. Akan segera aku selenggarakan. " Kata Laki – laki di samping Kuromaru yakni Kurama.

Sementara 2 muda mudi tadi memandangi Kurama dan Kyuubi bergantian lalu mulai bertanya.

" Kyubi [Tou-_san_] Sejak kapan kau [anda] disini ? Tanya Naruto dan Gadisnya tetap dengan posisi Naruto yang mengusap pipi gadis itu Kemungkinan mereka belum sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang mereka telah lakukan tadi sehingga Kyuubi alias Kuromaru langsung meneleport mereka ke depan Yoko Mansion tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

" Hahahaha.. Kalian sudah sangat kompak, Naruto, Shino-_Chan_. " Kata Kurama sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara Kuromaru yang tau apa yang akan Naruto tanyakan selanjutnya langsung memotong dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

" Sejak Usapan pipi pertama. " Kuromaru mengatakannya dengan bersedekap.

" Usapan pipi pertama ? " Tanya Kedua orang pelaku tadi yakni Naruto dan Shino dengan nada penasaran. Pertama – tama mereka berdua mencoba melihat posisi mereka. Mereka masih belum sadar akan kebodohan mereka. Kedua setelah itu mereka menatap manik lawan tatapnya lekat – lekat. Baru beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan ( Khususnya Naruto ) lalu melepaskan diri masing – masing dan berdiri menghadap kesamping dengan saling membelakangi dan merunduk merutuki kebodohan masing – masing. Kurama dan Kuromaru yang melihatnya terlihat mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka dengan menutupi mulut mereka. Kurama mnutup mulut Kuromaru dengan tangannya,Sedangkan Kuromaru juga menutup mulut Kurama dengan tangannya. Sehingga jika ada orang yang melihat tingkah Kurama dan kuromaru pasti akan terkikik geli.

" Baiklah baiklah Naruto. Silahkan masuk ke Yoko Mansion. Shino-_Chan_, Tolong tunjukkan jalan ke Naruto. " Suruh Kurama kepada Shino yakni Gadis sulungnya.

" Hai' Tou-_san_, Mari Naruto _kun_ " Balas Shino tiba – tiba jadi tersenyum kembali. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ajakan tersebut mulai semangat seperti biasa kembali. Yah.. Anak muda yang sedang kasmaran moodnya cepat sekali berubah.

" Haah.. Anak muda yang sedang kasmaran moodnya cepat sekali berubah – ubah. " Kata Kurama dan Kuromaru bersamaan. Tiba – tiba muncul suara dari langit yang menanggapi perkataan Kurama dan Kuromaru.

" Itu kata kata milikku " Kata suara tersebut dan ternyata suara tersebut suara Author :v Sementara ke 2 orang tersebut tak menggubris sedikitpun suara tersebut lalu melenggang pergi menyusul muda mudi yang dimabuk cinta tadi. Dan sang author marah – marah Gaje di alamnya :v

Ok ke cerita.

Naruto dan Shino sudah sampai didepan pintu besar yang terdapat banyak ukiran rubah didepannya. Rubah adalah symbol siluman terkuat dari Clan Yoko, Sehingga symbol rubah banyak terdapat di banyak tempat di wilayah Clan Yoko. Sebenarnya ada 9 Ras siluman yang ada di Clan Yoko. Yakni pertama Ras Rakun, Kedua Ras Kucing, Ketiga Ras Hiu, Ke Empat ras Monyet, Kelima Ras Kuda, Ketujuh Ras Ular, Kedelapan Ras Banteng dan yang Terakhir adalah ras Rubah. Ras Rubah adalah Ras terkuat sesuai urutan Nama – nama ras tersebut. Ras Rubah dijunjung tinggi derajatnya karena mereka yang paling berperan banyak ketika melindungi Clan Yoko dari dampak _Great war_. Ras Rubah dan Ras lain saling membutuhkan, jadi tak ada yang merasa direndahkan atau dikesampingkan. Clan Rubah sendiri sangat ramah anggota – anggotanya. Begitu juga Ras lain.

Masuk Ke cerita Inti

Shino,Gadis berambut hitam panjang sepantat yang digerai itu membuka pintu besar tersebut dan tampaklah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang rapat itu. Naruto tahu apa maksud dari Shino menunjukkan ruang tersebut karena kata Shino saat berjalan tadi Beberapa jam lagi akan diadakan rapat mengenai strategi menghadapi orang – orang misterius yang menyerang Clan Yoko tempo hari.

" Baiklah Naruto _kun_. Kamu pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku mengajakmu kesini. Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan kamarmu saat sementara kamu tinggal disini. " Kata Shino dengan senyum manisnya.

" hai' hai' Shino-_Chan_. " Balas Naruto memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Shio yang melihat senyum Naruto terlihat pipinya bersemu merah sehingga dia jadi terlihat gugup.

" Ma-Mari Naruto _kun_ " Kata Shino tergagap karena saking gugupnya.

Setelah itu Shino memimpin jalan kearah kamar yang akan di tempati Naruto. Dia terlihat menundukkan kepala karena mengingat senyuman Naruto tadi. Naruto ? Oh dia sedang sibuk melihat – lihat barang – barang antic nan unik yang berjejer rapi di lorong menuju kamar Naruto. Mungkin dia tertarik untuk mengambilnya (?)

Setelah dirasa sampai di depan pintu kamar yang akan ditempati Naruto,Shino berhenti dan diikuti Naruto yang juga berhenti.

" Nah Naruto _kun_, Ini kamarmu. Disampingmu itu merupakan kamar adikku dan disampingnya baru kamarku. Jika kau butuh apa – apa, kau bisa memanggilku. " Kata Shino yang tampaknya sudah hilang gagap dan gugupnya sehingga sekarang senyum manis yang begitu lezat (?) terpampang nyata (?) di bibir ranumnya.

" Aku tinggal dulu Naruto _kun_. " Sambung Shino lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

" Tunggu Shino_-Chan_. Bi-bisakah kau menemaniku ? " Potong Naruto yang tergagap sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kutuan kali (?)

" Me-Menemani kemana Na-Naruto_ kun_ ? " Tanya Shino yang kini juga ikut tergagap dengan tetap berdiri membelakangi Naruto, agar semburat merah dipipinya tak terlihat oleh pencuri hatinya, Naruto. Ciet.. ciet.. :v ( Author Somplak)

" Eto, aku ingin membeli beberapa Pakaian, Karena aku tak membawa pakaian apapun disini. Sekalian membawa oleh – oleh untuk keluargaku. " Jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah Naruto _kun_. " Balas Shino sambil membalikkan badan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

" Baik. Mari kita berangkat. " Ajak Naruto.

2 orang muda mudi ini lucu ya. Kita lihat. Mereka cepat merasa gugup dan sering bersemu merah hanya karena senyuman dari mereka masing – masing. Dan sering sekali cepat senang karena terpengaruh dari ekspresi senang yang dipancarkan salah satunya. Yah mungkin efek kasmaran kali ya ( '-')

Back To Story..

**Shino POV**

Aku sangat senang berjalan berduaan dengan Naruto _kun_. Biarpun aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, Tapi aku merasa sangat senang berada didekatnya. Tapi banyak banyak didekatnya aku merasa tidak akan sehat. Bagaimana tidak sehat jika Jantungku ini selalu berdegup kencang. Rasanya seperti ingin mendobrak dada dan menerobos keluar. Dan bagaiman jika Naruto _kun_ sampai mendengar degup jantungku ini. Aku kan sangat malu.

" Shino-_Chan_, Kau baik – baik saja kan ? Jantungmu berdegup kencang sampai aku mendengarnya. Dan.. Dahimu Panas. Kau tak apa kan ? "

Nani ? Naruto _kun_ tahu mendengar degup jantungku dan.. hey.. Di-Dia menyentuh keningku. Aku akan mati jika seperti ini tunggu dulu. Naruto _kun_ mengkhawatirkanku. Ah benar dia mengkhawatirkanku.. Kyaaa…

" Shino-_Chan_ ? Kau benar – benar tak apa kan ? Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri ? "

Kuso. Aku lupa jika dia berada di sampingku.

" eto. Aku tak apa Naruto _kun_. Kita pergi ke puncak bukit sana yuk. Itu ada pohon besar disana. Kita istirahat sejenak disana. "

Ah.. Semoga upaya pengalih perhatianku berhasil.

**Shino POV End.**

**Naruto POV**

" eto. Aku tak apa Naruto _kun_. Kita pergi ke puncak bukit sana yuk. Itu ada pohon besar disana. Kita istirahat sejenak disana. "

Shino-_Chan _mengajakku ke bukit itu ? Baguslah. Menurutku itu tempat yang indah. Dan ini momen yang pas untuk mengutarakan perasaanku.

" Baiklah Shino-_Chan_" Dan apa yang aku harapkan pun terjadi lagi. Senyuman manis darinya lah yang membuatku seperti sangat senang untuk menjalani hidupku.

Skip time.

" Ne Naruto _kun_. Apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai didunia ini ? " Bagus Shino-_Chan._ Kau mengerti kata hatiku karena aku tak kuasa memulai pembicaraan sakral ini.

" Aku punya. Dia orang yang sungguh cantik dimataku dan menurutku juga cantik dimata orang lain. Dia sangat baik. Dan.. " Ahahaha.. Aku sengaja menggantung ucapanku agar seperti sinetron yang ditonton Kaa-_san _hingga terharu.

" Dan ? " Bagus Shino-_Chan_. Rencanaku membuatmu bingung itu berhasil. Hohohoh.. Otak Namikaze memanglah yang terbaik.

" Dan Orang yang aku sukai adalah kau. Maksudku aku tak sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tau kita baru bertemu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba – tiba hatiku seperti telah menemukan pasangannya. Yaitu dirimu. " Oh yeah. Aku lega sudah mengatakannya. Walaupun ini terlalu cepat tapi Cinta tak mengenal waktu.

" A-aku sama sepertimu Naruto _kun_. Aku hiks.. Mencintaimu. "He-Hei Shino-_Chan _menangis. Apa ada yang salah di kalimatku tadi.

" Sh-Shino-_Chan_. Ke-kenapa kau menangis ? " Oh bodohnya aku. Tentu saja dia menangisiku.

" Aku menangis bahagia Naruto _kun_. Aku menangis bahagia karena bisa hiks.. hiks.. Mencintaimu. Dan Hiks.. Perlu kau ketahui. Aku adalah Calon Istrimu bukankah kau sudah tau itu. "

" Yah aku tahu itu setelah kau memanggil Kurama _sama_ dengan 'Tou-_san_' Shino-_Chan_. Setelah masalah ini kita lewati bersama. Aku akan menikahimu. Aku berjanji " hohohoh.. akulah lelaki sejati. ( Author : Apaan Cobak ? :P )

" Akan kutunggu Naruto. Akan ku tunggu. "

**Naruto POV End.**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat ada 2 orang sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian ( cie elah :v.. ) sedang berpelukan sambil duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Angin sejuk membelai sepesang kekasih itu seolah merestui hubungan dari sepasang kekasih itu. Pohon rindang yang menaunginya seolah member perlindungan kepada sepasang kekasih itu agar matahari tak merusak suasana bahagia yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Tiba – tiba ' prok, prok, prok, prok ' Terdengar tepukan tangan dari arah bawah bukit. Dan ternyata pelakunya sama seperti yang dulu. Kurama dan Kuromaru. Mereka seperti identik.

" Bagus Naruto, Shino-_Chan_. Kalian sudah membuat ikatan indah di masa muda. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mengetes kekuatan cinta kalian. " Kata Kurama sambil berjalan dan memasang senyum tipis.

" Kau Hebat master. Tesnya tak sulit. Kau hanya harus bertarung dengan Hime-_sama. _" Kata Kuromaru yang menyunggingkan seringai rubahnya.

Sedangkan sepasang kekasih itu nampak kaget atas pernyataan dari Kuromaru. Pasalnya di pikiran mereka, mereka harus bertarung satu sama lain. Sementara Cinta telah tumbuh diantara mereka.

" Kuromaru.. Mungkin kata 'bertarung dengan Hime-_sama_' Harus kau ganti dengan 'bertarung bersama Hime-_sama_' Kau perlu penataan bahasa. " Kata Kurama menuturi Kuromaru yang menjawabnya dengan manggut – manggut tanda mengerti.

" jadi kami akan melawan siapa Tou-_san _? " Tanya Shino yang kini menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. Dia sudah berjanji didalam hatinya untuk menjaga 'istrinya' itu dari hal apapun yang mengusiknya.

" Kalian akan melawan kami " Jawab Kurama dan Kuromaru bersamaan.

" Nani ? " Pekik Shino kaget lalu mengeratkan genggamnnya ke Naruto. Sementara Naruto malah menyeringai senang dengan lawan yang akan dihadapinya. Sepak terjang kemampuannya memang belum ada yang tau. Termasuk Kuromaru karena Kuromaru belum pernah melihat Naruto bertarung secara langsung. Yang Kuromaru ketahui adalah selama ini yang bertarung melawan musuh – musuh yang ditemui Naruto adalah Adik – adik dan Budaknya saja sudah cukup. Namun Kuromaru hanya bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang ada pada Naruto. Yang mengetahui kekuatan Naruto adalah Jiraiya,Orochimaru, Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Menarik. Aku tentukan arenanya. Dunia Iblis Wilayah Clan Namikaze. Tapi masalah waktu. Itu setelah masalah yang kita hadapi ini selesai. " Balas Naruto.

" Baiklah aku menerimanya. Akan aku undang Para petinggi Clanku. " Balas Kurama dengan mantapnya.

" Aku akan mengundang Para Maou. " Kata Naruto.

Skip Time

7 Hari setelah masalah di Clan Yoko teratasi karena adanya pengatur Srategi yakni Naruto, Naruto pulang ke Dunia Iblis Wilayah clan Namikaze dengan membawa seorang Gadis yang tampak memakai Kimono warna merah senada dengan Naruto yang memakai Jubah berwarna merah. Mereka tampak cocok dipandang. Mereka membawa berita membahagiakan bagi Clan Namikaze.

" Ini dia Shino-_Chan_. Wilayah Clan Namikaze. Kampung halamanku. " Kata Naruto kepada 'Istrinya'

" Kota yang indah. " Balas Shino yang melihat – lihat keadaan kota wilayah Clan Namikaze.

Sementara para penduduk yang melihat Naruto membawa seorang wanita yang mereka tak pernah ketahui. Para penduduk nampak berbisik – bisik satu sama lain. Naruto yang melihatnya lalu menyeringai dan berkata

" Dia istriku. Dan Sudah ada Namikaze kecil yang dikandungnya. Kami sudah mengadakan pesta pernikahan di tempat asal Istriku. 2 Minggu lagi aka nada Pesta pernikahanku disini " Naruto berteriak seolah memberi pengumuman kepada semua penduduk. Sementara Shino nampak malu lalu merunduk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto. Dan Penduduk bersorak sorai atas pengumum

" Aku malu Naruto _kun_ " Pekik Shino kepada Naruto.

" Tak apa Shino-_Chan_. Tinggal aku memenuhi tantangan yang diberikan Kuromaru dan Tou-_san _(Kurama) " Kata Naruto lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju Mansion Namikaze yang berada di Pusat kota.

" Tapi bagaimana denganku ? Aku kan sedang hamil ? " Tanya Shino.

" Ahahaha.. Ayolah. Cukup aku saja tak apa. Tou-_san _pasti mengerti keadaanmu. " Balas Naruto menenagkan Istrinya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " Kata Shino lalu tersenyum kearah istrinya.

_**Skip Time. Namikaze Mansion**_.

" Minato _kun. _Minato _kun._ " Teriak seorang wanita yang teramat sangat dikenali Minato. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaa-_san _nya. Tsunade.

Dan setelah itu Tsunade masuk ke dalam dan menuju ruang tamu. Dan ternyata ada Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kushina, Mikoto, dan Yoshino yang sedang berbincang – bincang. Tampak mereka seperti tak mendengar teriakan Tsunade. Dan Tsunade akhirnya Tsunade berteriak.

" Minna! " Semuanya seketika menoleh ke samping tempat Tsunade berdiri.

" Ada apa Kaa-_san_/Tsunade/Baa-_Chan_ ? " Tanya semua orang dengan panggilan khas masing – masing kepada tsunade yang tampak Ngos – ngosan berlari.

" Aduh bodohnya aku kenapa aku tak memakai lingkaran sihir. " Gumam Tsunade sendiri yang cukup keras sehingga semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop karena kebodohan dari Tsunade.

" Naruto sudah pulang. Dan aku dengar dari desas – desus yang Penduduk katakana Naruto membawa Istrinya dan kabarnya Istri Naruto sudah hamil. " Kata Tsunade berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

" NANI ? " Pekik semua orang disitu kecuali Tsunade. Minato sang Ayah dari Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pemimpin clan pun ikut terpekik. Sesaat terjadi keheningan setelah pekikan itu. Sepersekian detik kemudia Terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari luar

" Tadaima " Teriak suara yang tak asing bagi mereka. Mereka semua yang berada disana termasuk Tsunade langsung berlari sekencang – kencangnya menuju pintu masuk Mansion namikaze didepan.

**Dengan Naruto dan Shino**

" Tenang saja Shino-_Chan_. Keluargaku pasti akan menyambut kita dengan suka cita. " Kata Naruto yang nampaknya tahu rasa gelisah yang terpancar dari perilaku Istrinya yang dari tadi menggennggam lengan Naruto dengan cukup kuat. Tapi Naruto terlalu kuat untuk merasakan sakitnya genggaman sang Istri.

_Sfx : 'gedebuk,gedebuk,gedebuk.. ' Brak'_

Terdengar suara banyak langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menuju pintu utama dan membuka pintu utama dengan kerasnya. Terlihat lengkap personil keluarga namikaze sedang memasang wajah tak percaya saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan seorang gadis muda kira – kira setinggi dadanya sedang menggenggam erat lengan Naruto sambil menunduk malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Yosh Ini dia Chapter 2 nya. Ternyata pemikiran saya berubah sedikit untuk menampilkan pertarungan antara Kuromaru + Kurama vs Naruto. Dan ini merupakan awal dari perubahan Rate dari M ke T. Karena Bulan Ramadhan yang sedang berlangsung. Menghilangkan Konten – konten ber rate M yang dulu saya sering pikirkan :v**

**Yosh ini dia Chap 2. Mungkin ada Typo atau Miss Typo. Untuk jalan cerita mungkin terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat tolong dikoreksi. Dan untuk kesalahan yang lain juga tolong dikoreksi. **

**Sedikit penjelasan. **

**Seorang Siluman hanya hamil selama 3 bulan. 1 bulan hamil sama dengan 3 bulan hamilnya Manusia dan Iblis. Jadi anak Naruto akan cepat lahir.**

**Ok Sekian dulu penutup dari Fic saya. Dan saya pribadi mengucapkan.**

**Marhaban Ya Ramadhan! \(^o^)/ Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi Minna! (^o^)7 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo minna! (^o^)/ Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Haah.. Setelah sibuk urusin pendaftaran saya ke SMA saya bisa menulis fic lagi. Terima kasih karena banyak respon positif yang mengalir di Fic saya. Untuk lemon saya berjanjji akan ada setelah bulan ramadhan. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih karena ada yang member tahu saya tentang penggambaran karakter Shino yang masih kurang lengkap. Nah mengenai fisik mirip sama Awakusa Shino di Anime Seitokai Yakuindomo. Cuman warn matanya sama seperti akeno. Violet. Dan untuk 3 ukurannya adalah 88-65-80 Jadi oppainya cukup besar lah. Tapi tidak terlalu besar. :D . Yosh kita nikmati saja ceritanya. Saya kasih Comedy biar tidak bosan Minna!**

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Char Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Char HS DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**_

_**Rate : M**_

**Pair : Naru x OC (Shino), Sasuke x Kuroka, Itachi x Ophis, Shikamaru x Tsubaki.**

**(A/N) : Naruto tidak harem. Itu merupakan pair yang sudah saya rancang beserta ceritanya. Jadi kemungkinan untuk ganti pair adalah 0 karena jika ganti pair maka Jalan cerita pun berganti. **

**Genre : Relationship, Romance, ( maybe comedy ) , Family**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal – abal, Mainstream, Typo or Miss Typo, etc.**

**Chapter 3 : A Little Piece of Hell Power + Explanation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung yang berkicau indah di pagi hari yang indah adalah pengisi suara di momen hening yang terjadi di depan Namikaze Mansion. Tepatnya Di depan pintu Mansionnya. Ada beberapa orang.. Oh ralat. Beberapa iblis yang sedang melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya. Nampak Seorang pemuda yang amat sngat mereka kenal sedang bersama orang (siluman) yang katanya 'istrinya' oleh penduduk wilyah Clan Namikaze. Sang objek yang dipandang oleh beberapa iblis tersebut pun nampak tenang – tenang saja,dibnding dengan gadis di bsampingny yng nampak salah tingkah Karena pandngan beberapa iblis didepannya yang seolah – olah menelanjanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Sang pemuda yang khawatir akan tingkah istrinya pun mulai ingin membuka percakapan namun setlah dilihat, Iblis – iblis didepannya seolah menarik nafas seperti akan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya.

" ANIKI / NARUTO KAKOI.. " Teriak semua iblis didepan Naruto dengan OOCnya karena melihat Naruto membawa seorang yang kata penduduk sekitar adalh istrinya itu adalah gadis yang sangat amat cantik sekali. Lalu Mereka semua pun menerjang Naruto. Oh iya.. Bukan semuanya. Namun adik – adiknya yang menerjang seperti akan membunuh sang kakak. Sementara yang lain mnerjang Istri Naruto lalu mempersilahkan masuk dengan hati – hati karena mereka ingat perkataan Tsunade bahwa Istri Naruto sudah Hamil.

Kita lihat ke 4 bersaudara itu yang entah kenapa sudah berada di ruang seperti ruang persidangan. Ternyata mereka sedang berimajinasi masal sambil bertelepati di dunia nyata. Terlihat Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk di belakang meja hakim dan memakai pakaian seperti hakim dan itachi yang sebagai hakim ketua dengan membawa palu, siap memberikan dakwa kepada Sang kakak. Naruto. Sementara Naruto tengah duduk di kursi panas, seolah – olah menjadi terdakwa.

" Kau Brengsek Aniki. Kenapa kau bisa mendapat Istri yang sangat cantik sih ? " Tanya sang Itachi mengawalinya dengan OOC.

" Kau memakai sihir ilusi agar bisa mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik itu bukan ? " Sambung Shikamaru.

" Tidak. Kami saling mencintai. Dan aku tak memakai sihir apapun " Jawab Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" Omong kosong. Bagaimana kau bisa menarik gadis secantik itu. Tampangmu saja pas – pasan Aniki. " Omongan pedas keluar dari Sasuke yang kelihatannya telah menohok Hati Naruto sehingga muncul perempatan di keningnya.

" Brengsek kau. Setiap orang mempunyai opini mengenai tingkat ketampanan orang lain dengan tingkat yang berbeda. Jangan kau mendakwaku karena tingkat ketampananku saja. " Balas Naruto geram. Sementara Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru manggut – manggut saja sehingga Naruto lbih tampak menahan emosinya yang kini seperti ingin meledak begitu saja.

" Baiklah sudah di putuskan. Naruto namikaze. Kau di beri hukuman mentraktir adik – adikmu makanan kesukaan mereka masing – masing selama 1 Minggu. " 'dok dok dok' dan Itachi telah mengetukkan palu dan sang terdakwa sedang teriak – teriak Gaje di kursinya.

**Move on to Shino.**

Kini terlihat Shino yang duduk di Sofa dengan diapit oleh Istri - Istri Minato yang kini tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Sementara Shino sendiri malah tersenyum gugup melihat senyuman dari semua orang yang melihatnya seolah bangga terhdapnya.

" Namamu siapa ? " Tanya Minato mengawali percakapan dengan senyum lembut ke arah Shino.

" Na-Nama saya Shino Han. " jawab Shino gugup karena tak didampingi suaminya.

" Oh.. Jadi kamu anaknya Kurama Han ? Hahaha.. Baguslah. Perkenalkan Namaku Minato Namikaze. " Kata Minato memperkenalkan diri.

" Aku Kushina. Ibu Naruto. "

" Aku Mikoto. Ibu Naruto juga "

" Aku Yoshino. Ibu Naruto juga " Kata tiga wanita disamping Shino bergantian dan jangan lupa senyum indah masing – masing yang menghangatkan.

" Aku Jiraiya. Guru Naruto. " Kata Jiraiya memamerkan Cengiran lebarnya.

" Aku Orochimaru. Guru Naruto juga " Kata Orochimaru dengan senyuman tipis khasnya.

" Aku Tsunade. Nenek dari Naruto. Yoroshiku Ne Sayangku.. " Kata Tsunade dengan ramahnya kepada Istri Naruto. Shino.

Shino yang mulai merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga sang Suami kini mulai hilang rasa gugup yang menjalar tadi. Seutas senyuman menawan di perlihatkan guna memulai menanggapi anggota keluarganya yang baru itu.

" Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Minna! " Kata Shino riang.

" Ngomong – ngomong berapa usia kehamilanmu Shino-_Chan _? " Tanya Kushina dengan lembutnya.

" Eto masih baru kok Kushina Kaa-_san_. Masih 3 hari. " Jawab Shino.

" Hati – hati yah.. Jangan sampai keguguran " Nasihat Mikoto.

" Kami akan merawatmu disini selama kehamilanmu nantinya saat Naruto tak ada. Tsunade Baa-_Chan_ tentu akan mengecek kesehatan Janinmu secara rutin. Bukan begitu Kaa-_san_ ? " Kata yoshino lalu melihat kea rah Tsunade yang duduk disofa samping tempat mereka duduk bersama Minato.

" Tentu saja. Apapun untuk calon cicitku. " Kata Tsunade bangga.

" Ehem.. Bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Apakah dia 'kasar' kepadamu " Tanya jiraiya dengan menekankan kata 'kasar' di pertanyaannya. Shino yang tau maksud dari perktaan Jiraiya langsung bersemu merah mukanya dan menundukkan kepalnya malu karena apa yang mengarah ke topic pembicaraan jiraiya sangat rahasia menurutnya.

" eto Sensei. Lebih baik pertanyaan yang lain saja. " Kata Minato tersenyum hambar mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya no Baka! " Kata Tsunade dan Orochimaru kompak sambil menatap Jiraiya tajam – tajam.

Sementara Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk – angguk tanda mengerti atas maksud dari Minato. Setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna Ungu Muncul di belakang sofa yang diduduki Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Minato yang mengenali lingkaran sihir tersebut pun tersenyum senang karena melihat sahabtnya dating dim omen yang indah itu.

" Yo Minna! Apa kabar ? " Tanya seorang laki – laki yang tinggi badannya dan umurnya sama dengan Minato dengan rambut Hitam Spike dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Yo Kurama. Kabar baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri ? " Tany Minato balik.

" Tou-_san_ ? " Pekik Shino yang tak percaya akan kedatangan sang ayah ke kediaman Namikaze.

" Ho.. Aku baik – baik saja Minato. Eh.. Shino-_Chan_ ? Kau sudah sampai ? " Tanya Kurama dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja sudah sampai. Kalau belum sampai kenapa Shino ada di sini ?

" Pertanyaan Bodoh yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemimpin Clan. " Gumam Jiraiya yang masih terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada termasuk Shino sang anak dari Kurama ikut mengawali Sweatdrop yang menimpa seisi ruangan kecuali Kurama sang pelempar pertanyaan bodoh tadi.

" Eto.. Gomen Jiraiya-_san_. " Kata Kurama meratapi kebodohannya dengan pundung ditempat.

' Tak kusangka seorang pemimpin Yoko tingkahnya seperti ini. ' Batin Kushina, Mikoto dan Yoshino namun dengan tanpa sadarnya apa yang mereka batin ternyata sama.

' Mana wibawamu Tou-_san_. ' Batin Shino dengan tersenyum kecut kearah sang ayah yang pundung tersebut.

" Yo Tou-_sama_. Anda sudah siap ? " Tanya suara khas membuyarkan kegiatan gaje dari iblis dan yoko yang ada di ruang keluarga tersebut.

" Jadi ini aniki, Mertuamu ? " Tanya Itachi memastikan.

" Yak au benar. Baiklah Tou-_sama_. Aku tunggu di Saint Gaia. " Kata Naruto lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir diikuti adik – adiknya.

" Haeh.. Anak muda. Kenapa banyak anak muda yang maniak bertarung sih ? " Gumam Kurama sendiri.

" Eto.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mencampuri urusanmu dengan anakku Kurama-_san_. Tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Saint Gaia ? Bukankah itu arena duel ? " Tanya Mikoto sopan.

Yap.. Saint Gaia adalah tempat duel megah yang dibangun diatas tanah yang sangat amat luas di dunia bawah. Tempat ini berada diwilayah Clan Namikaze. Tempat ini adalah tempat langganan untuk dijadikan arena Rating game karena suasana dan tempatnya yang sangat mendukung. Saint Gaia dibangun oleh generasi Kedua pemimpin Clan Namikaze yang resmi yakni di awal zaman pemerintahan Minato. Namun perencanaannya sudah dari dulu sebelum dia menjadi pemimpin clan.

" Hmm.. Yah.. Sesuai fungsi tempatnya. Kami akan berduel. Untuk memastikan apakah kekuatan Naruto mampu menjaga Anakku dari mara bahaya. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Shino lah yang akan melawanku bersama Kuromaru tapi karena Shino sedang hamil, Sebaiknya dia jadi penonton saja. " Jelas Kurama.

" Kuromaru ? Siapa Kuromaru ? " Tanya Kushina, Mikoto, Yoshino dan Tsunade serempak. Sementara para lelaki yakni Minato, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tampak setuju dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi.

' Boofff… ' Muncul kepulan asap di samping Kurama yang masih berdiri dan menampakkan seekor Rubah yang kini hanya sebesar Kucing Dewasa dan dengan mode imutnya. Ini atas permintaan Kurama agar Kuromaru tak terlihat menakutkan.

" Itu aku. " Jawab Rubah tersebut alias Kuromaru sambil menjilati kaki depannya yang mungkin kutuan (?)

" Kyaaa.. Kawai desu! " Teriak Kushina, Mikoto, Yoshino dan Tsunade yang dengan OOCnya tanpa mengingat umur mereka yang kini bisa dibilang tak muda lagi. Sementara Kurama, Kuromaru, Minato, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru dibuat Sweatdrop oleh teriakan melengking khas remaja yang keluar dari para wanita yang ada disitu minus Shino yang tampak cengo mendengar teriakan dan melihat tingkah dari 4 wanita Dewasa didekatnya itu.

" Haah.. Sebaiknya kita ke Saint Gaia saja sekarang. Tak baik membuat lawan menunggu bukan ? " Kata Minato membuyarkan keadaan tadi.

" Kau benar Minato. Aku dan Orochimaru duluan. " Kata Jiraiya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Orochimaru lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas Clan Namikaze.

" Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka. " Kata Yoshino.

Dan semua orang yang berada disitu menghilang dalam lingkran sihir Clan Namikaze Minus Kurama dan Kuromaru yang menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas Clan Yoko.

**In Saint Gaia**

**Naruto Pov.**

Tak kusangka setelah para petugas yang melihatku berada disini untuk berduel langsung membuat pengumuman ke seluruh wilayah Namikaze untuk datang kesini hanya untuk melihat pertarunganku dengan Tou-_sama_. Ini bukan lagi menarik. Tapi sangat amat menarik. Mengingat aku belum pernah menunjukan kekuatanku kepada semua orang.

" Yo Master. Kau siap ? " Haah.. Ternyata dia sudah datang ya. Baiklah.

" Tentu. Bisa kita mulai saja ? Aku tak ingin penonton menunggu. " Memang benar penonton telah berteriak – teriak memanggil – manggil namaku, Shikamaru, Itachi dan Sasuke dari tadi. Dan kalau tidak salah kebanyakan merupakan gadis yang teriak – teriak tanda suka. Apa mereka tak tau kalau aku sudah beristri ?

**Naruto Pov end.**

**Normal POV**

" Baiklah disini aku yang akan menjadi wasitnya. " Kata Orochimaru dengan tenangnya.

" Minna. Ini adalah suatu pertarungan untuk menguji Naruto, Menantu dari Kurama-_sama_ yang telah mempersunting anaknya. Jadi jika salah satu dari mereka kalah, Maka mereka kalah dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi. Dan perlu diketahui, Kurama-_sama_ adalah pemimpin dari Clan sekutu kita. Clan Yoko. Jadi jangan remehkan kekuatan Naruto yang berani menantang sang pemimpin Clan Yoko. " Teriak Orochimaru menjelaskan kepada seluruh penonton. Sementara itu seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto termasuk sang istri telah duduk di kursi VVIP dengan manisnya.

" KYAAA… GANBATTE-NE NARUTO-KUN.."

" KAKKOI.. "

" NARUTO**-**KUN SUGOII.. "

" MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU NARUTO-KUN "

" BERDUEL LAH DENGANKU DIRANJANG "

Okeh.. Terikan gadis – gadis yang terakhir itu sudah sangat amat sukses membuat Dada A-Cup milik Shino kembang kempis tak beraturan dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Sementara Kushina, Mikoto dan Yoshino tampak gelagapan mencari cara agar sang menantu tak marah karena usia kehamilannya yang rentan terjadi keguguran.

" E-Eto.. Shi-Shino _Chan_. I-itu hanya teriakan fans dari Naruto. K-kau tau kan bagimana gilanya seorang fans itu. " Kata Minato yang juga berusaha menenangkan amarah dari sang menantu. Dan balasan yang didapat hanyalah kata 'hn' yang keluar dari bibir indah Shino. Tsunade dan Jiraiya masih memikirkan cara agar Shino tak marah. Dan tampaknya Jiraiya lah yang menemukan ide terlebih dahulu.

" Aha.. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu buku tentang se* milikku. Yah hitung – hitung buat referensi untukmu dengan Naruto nantinya. " Kata Jiraiya dengan seolah tanpa dosanya mengatakan hal nista tersebut. Dengan Reflek cepat Shino langsung menoleh ke Jiraiya dengan mata yang mengeluarkan cahaya berkilaunya. Namun dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke Jiraiya. Sementara Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Yoshino dan Tsunade masih kalah cepat refeleknya dengan Shino walaupun mereka juga menoleh dengan cepat kearah Jiraiya.

Shino yang tadi mukanya hanya separuh merah,kini sudah memerah penuh dan asap yang keluar bertambah banyak dan juga keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya. Dan dengan lambannya berdiri dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Jiraiya dan..

' Duakk… ' 'Wuusshhh… ' ' Cling..' " Mati saja sana Mesum Brengsek.. " Teriak Shino lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang seolah semua amarahnya tadi sudah ikut hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Jiraiya yang terkena Uppercut Daya maksimum + Kemarahan Seorang ibu hamil melesat ke langit dan menjadi bintang.

**Dengan Naruto**

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan nista dari para gadis tersebut nampak Sweatdrop dan menghela nafasnya panjang – panjang.

" Tak kusangka menantuku mempunyai banyak fans disini. " Kata Kurama menyeringai kea rah Naruto.

" Yah begitulah. Bisa kita mulai saja Tou-_sama_ ? Kuromaru ? " Tanya Naruto

" Mochiron. " Jawab Kurama dan kuromaru yang kini sedikit membesar seukuran anjing dewasa. Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Orochimaru lalu mengaggukkan kepalanya. Orochimaru yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto lalu mengagguk juga.

" Baiklah pertandingan antara Naruto Namikaze melawan Kurama Han dan Kyuubi no Yoko dimulai. " Teriak Orochimaru dan para penonton berteriak semangat juga menanggapinya

" Baiklah Naruto tak usah sungkan – sungkan untuk menyerang. " Kata Kurama lalu menyiapkan kuda – kudanya bersiaga jika Naruto akan menyerangnya dengan tiba – tiba.

" Yosh.. " Setelah itu Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan muncul banyak lingkaran sihir kecil di tanah serta didinding arena dan menembakan laser yang meliuk – liuk menghindari objek yang bukan menjadi sasarannya. Sasarannya adalah Kurama yang terbang menggendong Kuromaru diatas karena tadi sempat kaget atas munculnya banyak lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya. Dan reflek menuntunnya untuk terbang kelangit

" Haah.. Sepertinya aku harus bertransformasi. Kalau aku tak serius, Pertarungan ini tak menarik kan ? Kurama-_sama_ ? " Tanya Kuromaru dalam gendongan Kurama.

" Tentu. Dan jika kau bertransformasi ke bentuk aslimu, Laser tersebut hanya akan menjadi kertas kecil bagimu. " Balas Kurama.

Dan setelah itu Kuromaru dilepaskan dari gendongan Kurama dan tubuhnya membesar dengan cepat setinggi puluhan meter.

" Master.. Cuma ini kemampuanmu ? " Tanya Kuromaru yang menghalau laser yang menuju kearah Kurama yang sekarang berdiri dikepalanya.

" Tentu tidak. Kuanggap itu pemanasan untuk kalian. Jadi karena kau sudah serius hingga bertransformasi ke bentuk aslimu. Maka aku juga akan serius. " Kata Naruto bersemangat lalu memunculkan 3 lingkaran sihir ukuran raksasa didepannya dan muncul hewan raksasa disertai kepulan asap. Setelah asap hilang terlihat 3 katak raksasa sedang menyeringai ke arah Kuromaru. Para penonton yang melihatnya pun berteriak dengan semangat dan sangat kencang karena mereka akan menyaksikan langsung pertarungan antara 4 hewan atau lebih tepatnya Yoko ukuran raksasa itu di Arena yang luas ini.

" Haah.. Terima kasih Naruto karena telah membiarkanku bertarung dengan Kuromaru yang notabenenya adalah Yoko legendaries. " Kata Katak disisi kiri yang berwarna merah bernama Gamabunta dengan membawa cerutu dan pedang raksasa

" Tak kusangka aku akan melawannya langsung " Kata Katak yang ada ditengah berwarna merah semu ungu dan membawa tongkat besar.

" Yah walaupun aku masih muda. Tapi suatu kehormatanku untuk melawan Yoko Legendaries sepertimu Kuromaru-_sama_. " Kata Katak merah yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil disbanding 2 katak sebelumnya. Yang namanya adalah Gamakichi.

" Cih.. Ternyata kau mencarikan lawan yang sepadan denganku Master ? Licik sekali kau ? " Kata Kuromaru mendecih kesal terhadap Naruto.

" Itu bukan licik Kuromaru. Itu Cerdik. Lain kali kau harus ikut sekolah membuat strategi dari para Yoko. " Kata Kurama menenangkan Kuromaru.

" Haeh.. Aku tak mau. Lebih baik aku belajar dengan Masterku sendiri. " Jawab Kuromaru malas.

" Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengulur waktumu agar aku bisa dengan leluasa menyerang Tou-_sama_. Dan setelahnya aku baru akan mengalahkanmu. Tapi mengingat aura yang dipancarkan oleh Tou-_sama _barusan sangat kuat, Maka aku harus serius saja kepadanya. Jika aku analisa sesaat dari aura yang beberapa saat lalu ditekan, Tou-_sama_ adalah ahli senjutsu. Apa aku salah, Tou-_sama_ ? " Tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Yah.. Kau lulus di tes pertamaku soal Kecerdasan dan kecerdikan. Memang benar senjata utamaku adalah Senjutsu. Namun walaupun begitu, Senjutsuku masih belum di level yang tertinggi. Untuk penjelasan yang lebih rinci selanjutnya kau harus bisa lulus dalam tes keduaku. Yakni tes kekuatan. " Setelah itu Kurama melesat cepat sekali sampai hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat melihatnya. Kurama mengarah ke Naruto dengan mengarahkan tinjunya yang dilapisi aliran Senjutsu yang tipis dan mampu ditahan Naruto yang ternyata juga telah mempersiapkan Senjutsunya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah tepat dari sasaran yang akan dituju Kurama sehingga pukulan tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada badannya.

" Ho.. Berarti perkiraanku benar jika kau memiliki Senjutsu juga. Aliran Chi didalam tubuhmu berbeda dengan iblis biasa, Sementara itu sama alirannya dengan seseorang yang mampu menguasai Senjutsu. " Kata Kurama mencoba memastikan.

" Haah.. Daripada banyak bicara, Lebih baik kita langsung to the point saja. " Kata Naruto lalu melesat kearah Kurama lagi dan menghadiahi banyak pukulan dan tendangan ke seluruh badan Kurama, Namun Kurama mampu menghindarinya dengan lincah tapi Naruto tak habis akal Tangan kanannya memposisikan seperti membuat ancang-ancang untuk meninju dan Kurama menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Naruto lalu menyeringai senang karena siasatnya berhasil Kurama terkecoh karena yang ternyata yang akan meninjunya adalah tangan kiri Naruto yang menelusup dari bawah tangannya yang menyilang dan meng uppercutnya dengan keras sehingga Kurama langsung melesat ke atas. Naruto tak tinggal diam, Dia langsung menteleportkan dirinya tepat diatas tubuh Kurama yang terbang bebas ke langit lalu menghantamnya dengan Tumit kakinya dengan keras sehingga tubuh Kurama terjun Bebas menuju tanah arena dan menciptakan efek ledakan setelah mencapai tanah. Sementara semua orang yang melihat aksi teleportasi Naruto nampak tercengang begitu juga keluarganya minus adik – adiknya.

" Cih Pamer " Kata ketiga Adik Naruto secara bersamaan.

" Hahaha.. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan pukulan ini. Dan apa itu tadi ? Tekhnik teleportasi bukan ? Bagaimana kau bisa menmpelajari dan menguasainya ? " Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Kurama yang sedikit berdarah karena tadi saat Naruto menghantamnya, Lidahnya sedikit tergigit.

" Itu nanti. Sekarang selesaikan ini dulu. " Kata Naruto.

" Oi Master. Sekarang waktunya aku melawanmu. Hosh.. Hosh.. " Kata Kuromaru yang terengah – engah karena telah melawan 3 katak itu yang kini masih terlihat sehat namun banyak luka juga akibat pertarungan tadi.

" Cih.. Kau mau kabur eh ? " Tanya Gamabunta mendecih tak suka kepada Kuromaru.

" Urusai.. ! Kalian mengorokku dengan menggunakan senjutsu kalian, Tanpa kalian menyentuhku tentu saja kalian bisa memukulku. Jadi aku minta kita bertarung dengan partner kita masing – masing secara bersamaan. " Kata Kuromaru yang kini tampak mengelus benjolan kecil dikepalanya.

" Baiklah Kuromaru jika itu maumu. Aku tak keberatan. " Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

" Yosh kita coba itu Kurama-_sama_ " Kata Kuromaru bersemangat dan Kurama langsung melompat ke atas kepala Kuromaru.

" Wakatta. " Jawab Kurama lalu tangannya mengarah kedepan tepat kearah depan mulut Kuromaru muncul bola hitam yang nampak seperti energy alam berupa kegelapan yang berkumpul. Mengetahui itu, ketiga katak itu langsung membuat _barrier_ terkuat mereka dan menggabungkannya sehingga membuat kubah besar transparan yang mengelilingi 3 katak tersebut serta Naruto yang berada diatas kepala Gamabunta.

" Ne Naruto. Aku merasa itu bukan _Yoko Dama_ biasa " Kata Gamakichi yang mengungkapkan perasaan ragunya.

" Kau benar Gamakichi. Baiklah aku tau apa yang dapat aku lakukan. " Kata Naruto lalu menyeringai licik. Naruto lalu membuat lingkaran sihir didepan kubah _barrier_ yang telah dibuat mengikuti ukuran _Yoko Dama_ yang kini semakin membesar.

" Cih.. Aku tak pernah melihat _Yoko Dama _sebesar itu. " Kata Gamaken mendecih tak suka akan apa yang mereka hadapi.

" Serahkan semuanya padaku. Bisa dipastikan serangan itu akan mamakan tuannya sendiri. " Kata Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

" Maksudmu Naruto ? " Tanya Gamabunta yang tak mengerti akan maksud Naruto.

" Lihatlah saja sendiri. " Balas Naruto lalu tanpa Kurama dan Kuromaru sadari, Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir seukuran _Yoko Dama_ yang sepertinya siap diluncurkan itu sekitar 5 meter dibelakang Kuromaru raksasa berdiri.

' **[ **_**Yoko Dama**_** ] ' **Teriak Kurama dan Kuromaru bersamaan. Sementara itu lingkaran sihir milik Naruto berputar dan tampak membuka suatu celah dimensi. Penonton yang tampak tercengang dengan _Yoko Dama_ yang dilepaskan tadi dibuat tercengang lagi karena _Yoko Dama_ Tersebut tertelan kedalam celah Dimensi tersebut.

" Kusso ! Dia membuangnya ke dimensi lain, Kurama-_sama_ " Teriak Kuromaru geram karena " Teriak Kuromaru geram karena _Yoko Dama _yang dibuatnya dengan sedikit susah payah terbuang sia – sia ke dimensi antah berantah tadi.

" Aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa membuka celah dimensi melalui lingkaran sihir. " Balas Kurama yang juga tampak tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

" Ahahaha.. " Tawa Naruto terdengar keras sampai ke telinga Kuromaru sementara dia kini sudah sangat amat marah karena _Yoko Dama_ nya terbuang sia – sia.

" Oi Kyuubi. Kau pasti menyayangkan _Yoko Dama _mu yang hilang ke dimensi antah berantah tadi kan ? Baiklah aku akan mengembalikannya kesini " Kata Naruto

" Oi Lihat.. serangan tadi muncul lagi. " Teriak salah satu penonton yang menyadarkan penonton lain serta lawan Duel Naruto yang tadi tercengang sehingga mengarahkan tatapan mereka menuju suara bising yang ada tepat dibelakang Kuromaru berdiri. Sekitar 5 meter dibelakangnya. Dan _Yoko Dama_ tersebut melesat cepat menuju Kuromaru dan menghantamnya. Sementara itu Kurama telah melompat jauh dengan tubuh Kuromaru yang menjadi tumpuannya.

' Duuaarrr… ' Tubuh Kuromaru terhantam oleh _Yoko Dama _nya sendiri lalu meledak dan membuat Kuromaru terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding Arena dan tampak lemah.

" Sial. Ternyata _Senpo : Yoko Dama_ sangat kuat sekali, Berbeda seperti apa yang aku bayangkan. Kuso.. Sepertinya lukaku cukup parah. Lebih baik aku tidur. " Rutuk Kuromaru lalu menyusut seukuran Anjing dewasa dan pergi tidur.

" Haeh.. Rubah itu sering tak focus. " Kata Naruto.

" Baiklah Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamakichi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. " Sambung Naruto lalu menghilangkan Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamakichi tersenyum puas karena Masternya mampu mengalahkan Kyuubi no Yoko sang Yoko legendaries.

" Baiklah Tou-_sama_. Sekarang aku bisa focus untuk melawanmu. Kau siap ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Kapan saja. " Balas Kurama lalu melesat dengan melapisi Seluruh tubuhnya aliran Chakra Senjutsu dengan kekuatan penuh.

' dak duk dak duk dak ' Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan Kurama yang saat ini tengah melakukan jual beli pukulan dengan sengit dan tampaknya Naruto sudah dalam kondisi yang buruk karena Senjutsunya masih belum bisa mengimbangi Senjutsu Kurama yang merupakan Senjutsu tingkat tinggi dengan full mode.

Dan Naruto tampak terkena serangan telak setelah perutnya menerima tinju kekuatan maksimum milik Kurama dan terlempar jauh ke dinding arena yang sangat jauh. Namun bukan hal yang mustahil untuk ukuran Tinju Maksimum Senjutsu Full Mode. Naruto tampak meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya serasa retak akibat terlalu keras membentur dinding arena sampai – sampai dinding tersebut ikut retak.

" Lebih baik kau lebih serius lagi Naruto. Kau tadi masih menyembunyikan beberapa kekuatanmu bukan ? " Tanya Kurama dengan sedikit berteriak agar Naruto mendengarnya.

" _Uhuk.._ Kau benar Tou-_sama._ Baiklah aku akan menunjukan secuil dari kekuatan Neraka yang sesungguhnya. " Kata Naruto dan mencoba bangkit. Setelah bisa berdiri dia merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan muncul api biru yang membungkus kedua telapak tangannya. Semua penonton termasuk Keluarganya sendiri beserta Kurama Nampak tercengang dengan munculnya api yang ada di tangan Naruto. Api tersebut merupakan Api legendaries yang kabarnya hanya berada di Neraka dan banyak Iblis yang sulit dikalahkan untuk menjaga api tersebut. Kabarnya hanya titisan Satan lah yang bisa mengambilnya. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto adalah titisan dari Satan. Sementara Kurama yang sudah sadar langsung menghentikkan pertarungan.

" Cukup Naruto. " Teriak Kurama dari kejauhan.

" Eh ? " Naruto langsung bingung dan Api biru di tangannya seketika itu hilang.

" Kenapa berhenti ? " Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Kau sudah lebih dari kata kuat jika kau mempunyai kekuatan tersebut. Kau lulus ujianku dan Pesta pernikahan secara resmi akan diadakan secara besar – besaran disini. Di wilayah Clan Namikaze. " Jawab Kurama lalu tersenyum bangga kepada Naruto sementara Naruto sudah tampak amat senang mendengar penuturan Kurama. Lalu tepuk tangan riuh menghiasi Saint Gaia kala itu karena mereka telah menemukan misteri pemilik Api biru abadi milik Titisan Satan dan ternyata titisan tersebut adalah Naruto. Yap. Satan telah ditemukan.

**Time Skip**

Pertarungan dahsyat yang terjadi di Saint Gaia dimenangkan oleh Naruto karena Kurama telah menghentikannya dan mengaku cukup untuk melewati tes yang telah diberikannya. Kurama telah puas akan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Tapi Kurama tau bahwa Naruto belum terlalu terlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatan dahsyatnya itu. Kini Saint Gaia telah kosong karena semua penonton telah pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Namikaze serta Kurama yang kini sedang mengobrol serius perihal kekuatan Naruto.

**Di Ruang Tamu.**

" Nah Naruto, Bagaimana kau menjelaskan seluruh kekuatanmu kepada kami ? " Tanya Minato yang memulai pembicaraan serius.

" Jelaskan dari tekhnik teleportasi milikmu hingga Api biru abadi milikmu. " Sambung Kurama menimpali pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan serius ditambah penasaran.

" Lebih baik Shikamaru, Itachi dan Sasuke saja yang menjelaskan perihal tekhnik teleportasiku. Karena mereka bertiga juga bisa menggunakannya sama seperti ku. " Kata Naruto sambil menunggu adik – adiknya memulai penjelasan dengan duduk disamping istrinya dan merangkul pundak istinya.

" Ck. Mendokusai . Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. " Kata Shikamaru. Setelah itu dia menghela nafas yang cukup panjang untuk memulai penjelasannya.

" Tekhnik teleportasi tersebut sebenarnya merupakan tekhnik yang diciptakan Tou-_san_. " Kata Shikamaru lalu melirik ayahnya. Semua orang yang mendengar kata _Tou-san_ dari mulut Shikamaru lalngsung menatap tak percaya kepada Minato minus Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Itachi dan Shikamaru sendiri. Sementara Minato sempat tersentak dan tertawa gugup serta menggaruk – garuk pipinya.

" Tekhnik milik Tou-_san_ masih bergantung dari kekuatan sihir dan lingkaran sihir saja. Aksara fuin yang Tou-_san_ lukiskan pada Lingkaran sihirnya merupakan gerbang pembuka dimensi ruang dan waktu. Namun Tou-_san_ belum menyempurnakan aksara tersebut hingga dia hanya bisa menggunakan tekhnik jika masih memiliki kekuatan sihir. Namun Aniki, Sasuke-_Nii_, Itachi-_Nii_, dan aku meneliti kekurangan yang ada didalam aksara fuin tersebut melalui gulungan yang tak sengaja aku temukan di ruangan kerja Tou-_san_ saat aku membersihkan dokumen yang Tou-_san _suruh. " Penjelasan Shikamaru berhenti sampai disitu lalu melirik Itachi seolah untuk melanjutkannya.

" Shikamaru membawa gulungan itu lalu kami meneliti hal tersebut hanya untuk 3 hari saja dan kami telah menemukan jawaban dari kekurang sempurnaannya Tekhnik yang diciptakan oleh Tou-_san_. Jawabnnya ternyata sederhana. Di aksara fuin tersebut ternyata ada kata ' _Mahou _' yang berarti sihir. Kami menyimpulkan bahwa akibat kata itulah penggunaan tekhnik teleportasi tersebut masih bergantung dengan lingkaran sihir. Jadi antara penggunaan tekhnik teleportasi dan lingkaran sihir hampir tak ada bedanya. Yang membedakan adalah Lingkaran sihir perlu dilukis terlebih dahulu atau dibuat terlebih dahulu sedangkan tekhnik teleortasi cukup menyentuh tempat yang akan di gunakan untuk berteleportasi dengan lingkaran sihir kecil setelah itu lingkaran sihir itu akan menghilang dan akan menyala terang ketika penggunanya akan berteleport ke tempat lingkaran sihir yang menyala terang itu.

Dan kesimpulan kami yang lain hal ini kurang efektif bila digunakan dalam pertarungan karena musuh akan cepat paham dari tekhnik teleportasi. Sehingga kami cukup memrombak aksara fuin tersebut dan menghasilkan tekhnik teleportasi tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir kecil. Cukup menggunakan aksara saja kami sudah bisa berteleport. Cara kami berteleport cukup mudah. Kami hanya perlu membatin kata _Hiraishin_ dan kami akan langsung berteleport. Kami telah menyiapkan kata itu karena menganggap tekhnik ini seperti langkah dewa atau _Hiraishin_. Maka dari itu kami lebih mengenal Tekhnik ini dengan nama _Hiraishin._ "

Dan Itachi telah menjelaskannya secara terperinci sekali. Semua orang yang disana manggut – manggut tanda mengerti dari penjelasan Itachi barusan. Sementara Ketiga Ibunya terlihat bangga akan kejeniusan anak – anaknya. Sementara Minato masih terlihat penasaran.

" Tapi saat Naruto bertarung bagaimana dia bisa menandai tempatnya melakukan _Hiraishin_ ? Aku tak melihat dia melukis aksara fuin dari tadi. Dan juga Lingkaran Sihir yang diciptakannya tadi bisa menelan _Yoko Dama_ raksasa milik Kyuubi. Aku yakin itu sebenarnya bukan lingkaran sihir biasa. " Kata Minato penuh selidik.

" Hn. Kau benar Tou-_san_. Atau lebih tepatnya lingkaran sihir tersebut merupakan pengalihan. Di belakang lingkaran sihir tersebut telah ada Aksara fuin dari _Hiraishin_. Hingga Aniki tak membuat bingung semua penonton karena mereka atau bahkan kalian piker, Lingkaran sihir tersebut adalah lingkaran sihir istimewa. Tapi nyatanya itu merupakan pengalihan. Dan Aniki saat melakukan penyerangan pertama menggunakan laser juga memanfaatkan Lingkaran sihir pengalihan. Sehingga lawannya tak curiga sama sekali jika sang lawan tersebut sangat teliti sekalipun saat mendeteksi lingkaran sihir yang digunakan. Lingkaran sihir itu tadi menempel ditanah. Sehingga Aksara fuin dari _Hiraishin _juga menempel di tanah sehingga aksara yang berwarna hitam itu tak terlalu terlihat karena penulisan aksara itu cukup tipis. " Balas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Dan semua orang kini sudah paham akan Tekhnik teleportasi milik Namikaze bersaudara tersebut.

" Hmm.. Aku tak tahu kalau kalian bisa sejenius ini. " Kata Jiraiya.

" Kau saja yang bodoh. " Balas Tsunade dengan tanpa dosanya.

" Kusso! Aku hanya tak terpikirkan untuk membuat tekhnik teleportasi. " Jiraiya berusaha membela diri.

" Haeh.. Tenanglah Jiraiya. Nah waktunya kau menjelaskan tentang Api biru milikmu Naruto ? " Tanya Kurama dan di beri dukungan berupa anggukan termasuk Saudara dari Naruto sendiri yang belum pernah melihat kekuatan Naruto itu.

" Baiklah, Kita lihat tayangan dari awan yang akan muncul diatas kepalaku ini. " Balas Naruto semangat.

_**Flashback ( Tayangan diatas Kepala Naruto )**_

_**Mindscape Naruto.**_

_Sial.. Seingatku aku tidur di sebelah istriku. Dan kenapa aku sekarang berada di negeri antah berantah ini ? Dan apa – apaan papan penunjuk jalan di perempatan ini ? Ke kanan Neraka, Ke kiri Neraka, ke depan Neraka, Ke belakang juga Neraka._

_Apa yang harus aku pilih ? Apa aku harus terbang ? Dan sialnya lagi sepertinya aku kesini tanpa membawa otak karena rasanya aku tak bisa berfikir sama memijat dahiku mencoba merasakan apakah aku benar membawa otak kesini dan ternyata aku membawa. Huuaahh.. rasanya senang sekali. Aku tak habis piker jika aku yang biasa membawa otak saja kadang bodoh apalagi jika tak membawanya. Mengerjakan soal penjumlahan mungkin sama seperti merumuskan aksara fuin. Aku mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk memilih jalan yang ada didepanku. Tiba – tiba ingatan mengenai jalan masuk ke otakku._

' _Ke kirilah maka kau akan menemui onsen khusus wanita jalang ' Hei bukannya ini kata – kata Ero Sennin ? Kenapa dengan perkataan ini ? apa tak ada jalan lain ?_

_{ " Matte Naruto. Kenapa kau memanggilku Ero Sennin ? " Tanya Jiraiya di dunia nyata yang tak terima di panggil ero sennin }_

_{ " Tentu saja karena kau mesum. Baka! " Tsunadelah yang menjawabnya dan Jiraiya langsung pundung lesu. }_

' _Ke kananlah, maka kau akan menemui onsen khusus gadis – gadis ' Ck. Brengsek. Pikiran mesumnya ternyata sudah merusak sel – sel otakku._

_{ " Semesum itukah diriku ini ? " Ratap Jiraiya di dunia nyata dengan menangis lebay}_

_{ " Memang " Balas semua orang selain Jiraiya tanpa terkecuali }_

' _Aku biarkan kau berjalan didepanku. Tapi jika kau terjatuh dan tak mampu bangkit sendiri, Aku akan senantiasa berada di belakangmu untuk membantmu ' Cih.. Ini kan kata – kata para gadis yang beberapa hari lalu berusaha memacariku. Perkataan ini muncul ketika Aku memberitahu mereka kalau sudah beristri._

_{ " Kyaa.. Naruto Kakkoi! " Teriak Istri – istri Minato dan Tsunade yang sepertinya lupa umur karena jeritannya sangat melengking seperti gadis. Sementara semua yang melihat tingkah 4 wanita dewasa tersebut Sweatdrop tak terkecuali Shino yang notabenenya memang bisa dibilang masih gadis. }_

' _Tuhan akan memberi jalan yang berliku pada umatnya, Tapi sejatinya jalan berliku tersebut adalah jalan yang lurus dan benar. ' Aku pernah mendengarkannya dari salah satu pendeta yang pernah ku temui. Tapi kenapa aku tak merasakan apa – apa saat didekat pendeta itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, Sepertinya perkataannya dapat dipertanggung jawabkan. Mengingat dia adala seorang pendeta. Pendeta pasti jarang berbohong._

_Yosh.. Aku pilih jalan lurus kedepan. Tampaknya tak begitu buruk pemandangan didepan, walaupun papan penunjuk jalan berkata itu adalah Neraka._

_**Beberapa saat kemudian.**_

_Uwwwaaaaaaa! Ternyata Jalan yang kupilih adalah jalan menuju Neraka yang paling bawah.. Dan disinilah aku. Jatuh dari atas jalan yang aku pilih tadi yang ternyata adalah tebing curam dan sialnya lagi aku tak bisa mngeluarkan sayap iblisku. Apa ada yang salah dari perkataan pendeta tadi ?_

' _Tuhan akan memberi jalan yang berliku pada umatnya, Tapi sejatinya jalan berliku tersebut adalah jalan yang lurus dan benar. ' Hmm.. Jalan berliku berarti adalah jalan lurus yang benar. Dan berarti.. Jalan yang lurus adalah jalan yang berliku. Brengsek. Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan. Jalan lurus yang kupilih memang tidak berliku. Tapi jika terjatuh seperti dari suatu tempat yang sangat tinggi itu bukan lagi berliku. Tapi Jalan terjun. Ah sudahlah.. Tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku berharap tulangku tak seluruhnya patah. Itu saja dan Wajah tampanku ini masih tetap tampan._

_{ " Cih.. Kau Narsis sekali Aniki. " Kata Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto. }_

_{ " Urusai! Ini Flashback. Jadi terserah aku untuk member sedikit tambahan kenarsisan. Toh ini juga berada di Mindscapeku. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. " Naruto berusaha membela diri._

_{ " Aku tahu. " Sahut Itachi }_

_{ " Apa ? " Bentak Naruto. }_

_{ " Kau takut kehilangan wajah tampan 'hoek' mu kan ? " Sindir Itachi }_

_{ Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? Dan apa – apan wajah tampan 'hoek' itu ? " Naruto geram.}_

_{ " Sabarlah Anata. Barusan kau bercerita tentang kau takut kehilangan wajah tampanmu. Pantaslah kami tahu. " Shino berusaha menenangkan kemarahan Naruto dan tampaknya Naruto bisa ditenangkan sementara itu kini dia memasang wajah bodohnya. }_

_{ " Eh ? Hontou ka ? " Tanya Naruto lebih tepatnya kepada semua orang yang bersama dengannya. Dan yang memberikan jawaban adalah Shino, Sang istri dengan senyuman menawan dan anggukan kecil. Semua orang kecuali Shino dan Naruto langsung Sweatdrop karena kebodohan Naruto yang tiba – tiba muncul. }_

_{ " Guru dan murid sama saja " Gumam Tsunade dan Kurama bersamaan. }_

_{ " Sebodoh itukah diriku ? " Dan Jiraiya kembali meratapi nasibnya dengan pundung dipojokan dan menangis lebay lagi. }_

_Eh.. Sepertinya aku mendarat dengan mulus. Tapi ini sesuatu empuk dan lembut seperti kapas. Ah sudahlah.. Ternyata dugaanku sedikit benar dalam hal kelembutan namun tak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan. Aku mendarat di gumpalan awan hitam dan awan itu membawaku ke depan gerbang yang dijaga oleh 10 orang berpakaian serba hitam. Aku mulai berfikir kalau sepertinya sepuluh orang itu merupakan Shinigami khusus Iblis sepertiku._

" _Kau yang bernama Naruto namikaze ? " Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berperawakan besar dan sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari mereka._

" _I-Iya " Hei aku normal kan jika aku gugup pada seseorang yak tak kukenal sama sekali yang sepertinya tempatnya berada di Neraka namun sepertinya tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling tidak buruk di Neraka yang paling bawah dan orang itu tau namaku._

" _Ikut aku " Kata orang itu lagi dan berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. Otomatis aku mengikutinya._

_Pemandangan di sekitar hanyalah langit yang tertutupi awan gelap tanpa pencahayaan, namun aku masih bisa melihat dengan baik. Entah itu karena mataku sebagai seorang iblis atau apa aku tak tahu. _

" _Kita sudah sampai. " Kata orang itu lagi._

" _Inilah takdir anda Naruto Namikaze. Atau bisa kupanggil.. Satan-sama " Kata orang itu lagi dan tentu saja aku kaget. Setahuku, Satan adalah Iblis murni yang terkuat dan pernah diciptakan oleh Kami-sama sendiri. Kenapa dia memanggilku Satan ? Apa aku merupakan Iblis yang terkuat ? Oh tentu saja tidak. Kupikir aku ini masih lemah. Tapi kenapa ? Ah sudahlah.. Aku akan bertanya saja kepada mereka._

" _Kenapa anda memanggilku Satan-sama ? "_

" _Karena anda adalah titisan Satan-sama, Namikaze-sama. " Oh jadi begitu. Berarti aku lebih kuat dari Lucifer ? hahahaha.. Aku harus memanfaatkannya untuk mendamaikan dunia dari peperangan._

" _Anda adalah saudara dari Tengu. Raja Iblis dimasa lalu. " Hei.. Bahkan aku tak mengenal siapa Tengu itu. Tapi jika asumsiku ini benar maka Tengu dan Satan menghianati Kami-sama dan diturunkan dari Surga. Dan mereka berdua adalah pemimpin dari Great war dari pihak iblis yang dulu._

" _Aku akan member tahu takdir anda. Jika anda telah mampu menggunakan satu saja kekuatan dari Satan-sama, Maka anda akan secepatnya bertemu dengannya. Jika tujuan anda dan dia sama, Maka anda akan berpartner dengannya. Tapi jika tujuan anda berbeda, Maka anda harus bertarung dengannya dan menaklukannya agar keturunan selanjutnya diwarisi oleh Satan yang merupakan Satan yang dulu. Yakni abdi dari Surga. " Kata Orang itu lagi. Ini menarik. Aku tebak aku akan bertarung dengannya. Dan aku bertekad untuk menaklukannya agar Satan kembali seperti dulu seperti abdi dari Surga._

" _Baiklah aku berterima kasih atas informasi anda. Dan ngomong – ngomong aku kesini bukan hanya karena kalian member tahuku bahwa aku adalah Reinkarnasi dari Satan bukan ? "_

" _Benar. Pertama – tama anda harus memiliki Api biru itu. " Dan orang itu menunjuk Api biru itu yang berada tak jauh didepanku. Api itu Membara membentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan Hexagram segi enam ditengahnya._

_{ " Oi.. Dari sini tak ada yang bertanya kah ? " Tanya Naruto. }_

_{ " Lanjutkan saja " Balas semua orang. }_

" _Api itu akan memilih pemiliknya sendiri yakni Satan-sama. Dan anda lah yang dipilihnya. Sekarang silahkan anda masuk ke lingkaran tersebut. Api itu tak boleh dilompati. Tapi boleh dilangkahi." Yah baiklah mungkin api itu akan memulai ritualnya sendiri ketika aku sudah berada ditengahnya. Dan aku berjalan santai membelah Api biru itu dan telah berada di tengah._

_Beberapa saat kemudian api itu padam. Dan aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku seperti terbakar, darahku serasa menguap dan kulitku melepuh. Namun ternyata itu hanya sesaat dan tubuhku jadi seperti biasa lagi. Dan setelah itu aku bangun dan sadar dari tidurku._

_**Flashback End**_

" Oh jadi begitu. " Kata semua orang kecuali Naruto sendiri.

" Yap. Dan aku baru merasakan bahwa Api biru itu seperti memiliki sensor jika aku sedang dalam keadaan yang terpojok, Maka api itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Seperti saat melawan Tou-_sama_ tadi. " Sahut Naruto.

" Ne Aniki. Bukankah besok adalah hari pertunangan dari Rias ? Sebaiknya kita ke dunia Manusia dan menyiapkan pakaian dari _peerage_ kita. " Kata Shikamaru mengganti topic.

" Yah kau benar juga. Ternyata agenda setelah kepulanganku sangat banyak. Baiklah.. Setelah aku tidur nanti kita akan ke dunia manusia untuk membeli berbagai perlengkapan. Di dunia iblis, Pakaian bagus masih ketinggalan Style. " Kata Naruto.

" Dan bisa juga kita membeli perlengkapan bayi. Ne Shino-_Chan_ ? " Tanya Naruto dengan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi istrinya yang kini bersemu merah.

" Te-terserah dirimu Anata. " Balas Shino tergagap dan semua keluarganya mulai tertawa dengan gaya masing – masing melihat tingkah laku dari Naruto dan Shino seperti pacaran saja.

_**Time Skip. Pertunangan Rias**_**.**

Terdapat sebuah mansion yang sangat ramai dengan banyak tamu undangan berkeliaran didalam maupun diluar mansion. Mansion tersebut adalah Mansion Gremory tempat dari Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory bertunangan. Dan sepertinya sesi pertunangan akan dimulai.

" Hadirin sekalian. Hari ini, Aku. Raiser Phoenix, Calon pewaris Clan Iblis Pheonix sangat berbahagia. Hari ini adalah pesta pertunangan antara aku, Raiser Phoenix dengan Rias Gremory. " Setelah mengucapkan nama dari Rias, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang keluarga Gremory di samping Raiser. Dan tampaklah Rias dengan memakai gaun berwarna serba putih yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang merah _crimson_ itu serta membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. Tampilan luarnya sangat canti sekali. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan keadaan wajahnya yang ditekuk lesu seakan tak semangat hidup.

" Sepertinya kami datang diwaktu yang tepat " Kata seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Rias, Akeno dan Sona. Dan mereka bertiga tercekat dan tak bisa berkata apapun ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri tegap sambil nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya kearah Rias.

" Naruto_ kun_ " Teriak ketiga gadis tersebut girang dan langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dan Rias lalu melupakan Raiser yang geram melihat Pria blonde didepannya.

" Kau kemana saja ? " Tanya Rias masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

" Eto.. Minna. Bisa kalian lepaskan aku ? Jika kalian tak melepaskan aku maka nanti malam terjadi 'kekerasan' terhadapku. " Jelas Naruto tersenyum kecut.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya mereka bertiga kompak lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka masing - masing. Dan Naruto telah merasakan Youki dengan jumlah besar dibelakangnya seperti melambai – lambai ke arahnya. Dan dengan menelan ludah dan menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah – patah. Dan yang didapati Naruto adalah Sang istri yakni Shino sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis sehingga saking manisnya menurut Naruto itu adalah senyum yang mengakibatkan diabetes dan mati. Dengan kata lain itu merupakan senyum iblis sejati.

" Eh.. Siapa dia Naruto _kun_ ? " Tanya Sona bingung melihat Shino yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

" Bisa kau sebut dia adalah Siluman " Jawab Naruto asal dan membuat istrinya menambah intnsitas aura membunuh yang sangat amat kuat.

" Baiklah.. " Balas Naruto yang kini mulai tau apa tindakan yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan aura itu. Dan Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Shino lalu mencium singkat bibirnya. Dan Aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Shino pun langsung hilang dan kini pipinya bersemu merah karena sedikit malu karena sang Suami menciumnya didepan umum. Dan setelah itu Rias,Akeno dan Sona pun berasumsi bahwa dia adalah kekasih dari Naruto.

" Perkenalkan. Namanya Shino Han. Istri dari Naruto Namikaze " Kata Naruto sedikit keras dan merangkul pundak istrinya dari samping. Dan semua orang terbelalak. Karena melihat Naruto alias pewaris Clan Namikaze yang selanjutnya yang masih terlalu muda dan telah memiliki seorang istri yang mungkin satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

" Hwwooohh… Sugoii Ne Naruto _kun_. " Pekik Rias dan Akeno

" Tak kusangka kau telah mendahuluiku. " Kata Sona yang sedikit tenang tapi tak dipungkiri dia juga merasa senang karena sahabatnya itu telah memliki seorang Istri.

" OIII… ANIKI. " Teriak 3 pemuda yang lari menuju Naruto dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. Dan Rias, Akeno serta Sona pun terkaget.

" Sasu-_Chan " _Pekik Rias lalu memeluk Sasuke

" Chichi " Pekik Akeno lalu memeluk Itachi

" Shika-_Chan_ " Pekik Sona lalu memeluk Shikamaru.

" Oi kasihan si Pheonix-_san_ itu loh. Kalian berenam tak sopan. Ne Phoenix-_san_. Aku sebenarnya di sini menggantikan tugas dari Pionku yang kebetulan aku beri tugas ke Okinawa untuk membereskan Rumahku disana. " Kata Naruto sopan kepada Raiser.

" Cih.. Lalu apa tugasmu disini, Namikaze ? " Tanya Raiser dengan angkuhnya.

" Mengembalikan senyum dari sahabatku, Rias Gremory. " Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

" Cih.. Apa yang kau bisa lakukan untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum, Namikaze ? " Tanya Raiser dengan angkuhnya. Lagi.

" Dengan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya. Bagaimana jika bertarung 1 lawan 1. Kau pilih siapa yang melawanmu ? Aku, Itachi, Sasuke atau Shikamaru ? " Tanya Naruto lalu menunjuk saudaranya masing – masing sesuai namanya.

" Hahahaha.. Menarik. Aku memilihmu. Kau yang terlihat paling bodoh dari ketiga orang yang kau tunjuk tadi. " Balas Raiser cepat dengan senyum sinisnya.

" Pilihan yang salah. " Gumam Ketiga saudara Naruto disertai dengan Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang telah mengetahui kekuatan Naruto walaupun tidak seluruhnya.

" Kau dengar gumaman mereka berenam ? Memang akulah yang terlihat paling bodoh. Tapi kau akan menyesal karena memilihku. " Kata Naruto lalu berjalan maju.

" Wah.. wah.. Ternyata Anak dari Minato lah yang melawan Raiser. Menarik " Gumam Lord Phoenix kea rah Sirzech di sampingnya.

" Kau benar. Ini menarik. " Balas Sirzech dan member kode ke Greyfia yang berada disampingnya untuk mengurus Naruto dan Raiser.

Yap.. inilah pertarungan antar Blonde Man.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh.. Ini dia Chapter terpanjang. Sebenarnya ini ingin saya buat 2 part. Tapi yah.. lebih baik di jadiin satu aja. Dan Terima kasih atas Respon positif yang para Readers lewat Follow story atao favourite Story dan para Reviewers atas Reviewnya.**

**Koreksi Typo dan Miss Typo ataupun kesalahan yang lain perlu dilakukan. Dan mohon bantuan bagi para readers untuk mengkoreksi kesalahan yang ada.**

**Cukup Sekian saja.**

**Dhika undur diri dulu. (^o^)7**

**Add Facebook Author : Anggara Mahardhika.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo minna! (^o^)/ Dhika balik lagi. Nah saya sangat senang sekali karena review yang telah diberikan kepada saya telah memeberi ide baru buat saya. Untuk ide baru tersebut sudah saya buat kerangkanya dan tinggal mengetik ceritanya saja. Tunggu saja apa ide bodoh saya itu :D Dan mengenai kenapa Naruto dan saudaranya tidak harem itu agar semuanya focus ke pasangan masing – masing dan tak usah membagi cinta. Di sini baik Naruto maupun saudaranya banyak disukai oleh wanita termasuk para wanita yang jumpa mereka. Tapi mereka hanya akan terpikat pada pairnya masing-masing. Romantis bukan ? :v Yosha! Kita masuk ke ceritanya.**

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Char Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Char HS DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**_

_**Rate : M**_

**Pair : Naru x OC (Shino), Sasuke x Kuroka, Itachi x Ophis, Shikamaru x Tsubaki.**

**Genre : Relationship, Romance, ( maybe comedy ) , Family**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal – abal, Mainstream, Typo or Miss Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4 : Problem**_

Terlihat sebuah arena seperti tempat bekas peperangan jika dilihat sepintas karena banyak bangunan rusak dimana – mana serta tanah yang banyak kawah kecil dimana – mana. Terlihat disana berdiri dua pria berambut pirang yang sedang bertatapan. Yang pertama yang berambut pirang jabrik yang memakai tuxedo hitam sedang tersenyum kearah lawannya. Lawannya adalah Raiser.

Dan pria kedua berambut blonde juga menatap lawannya yakn Naruto dengan senyum mengejek. Apa yang ada Di Arena bukanlah ulah mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka berdua belum memulai saling menyerang sama sekali. Memang arena yang seperti itulah tempat mereka bertarung.

" Baiklah Raiser. Jika kau bisa mengalahkannya maka Rias akan menjadi milikmu. " Kata Naruto mulai membuka percakapan.

" Cih.. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. " Raiser mulai menyombongkan diri.

" Uohh… Souka? Sugoii ne Raiser-_Chan_ " Balas Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan dan nyengir gak jelas. Sementara semua orang yang melihat tingkah laku dari Naruto sweatdrop seketika termasuk Istri, Para Sahabatnya dan Para Maou yang menyaksikannya. Pengecualian untuk para saudarnya yang menutup mata dan manggut – manggut saja seolah mengerti apa yang akan direncanakan Naruto.

' Drama King ' Gumam ketiga saudara Naruto dengan lirih dan menyeringai iblis tanpa disadari oleh Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang kebetulan berada di depan Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru namun mereka ( Rias, Akeno, Sona ) memilih focus kepada pertarungan Naruto.

" Cih.. Apa – apaan kau itu kuning ? Kau meremehkanku.. Brengsek! " Umpat Raiser lalu melesat maju menuju Naruto dan menghadiahi Naruto banyak pukulan yang berlapis api khas Clan Phoenix. Naruto yang sudah terlatih pun dapat menghindari pukulan – pukulan itu dengan menyesuaikan kecepatanya dengan keceptan Raiser. Dan karena lengah dengan tangan Raiser yang sedang keasikan memukul, Naruto lupa kalau musuhnya masih memiliki kaki yang bebas dan Naruto pun terpental sedikit karena tendangan Raiser tadi.

" Ahahaha.. Ternyata kau cukup lengah kuning brengsek. " Kata Raiser dengan tatapan mengejek kepada Naruto.

" Hahahaha.. " Naruto malah tertawa sejadi – jadinya karena perkataan Raiser tadi. Sementara semua orang termasuk Raiser pun tampak cengoh menanggapi tertawanya Naruto.

" Hei Raiser. Siapa yang kau panggil kuning hah ? Aku ? Karena rambutku kan ? Lihat dulu rambutmu. Rambut keluargamu juga. Jika kau mengataiku dengan ' Kuning Brengsek ' … " Naruto megatakannya dengan menahan geli dan membuat nada yang lebih tinggi saat mengucapkan ' Kuning Brengsek ' . Naruto juga menggantung kata – katanya supaya yang melihatnya sedikit mencerna kata – katanya barusan yang sebenarnya cukup untuk menyadarkan Raiser. Tapi Raiser malah tambah geram. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang muncul perempatan dikeningnya dan memasang wajah sangar.

" MAKA KAU JUGA MENGHINA KELUARGAMU " Teriak Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya tadi yang sempat digantung dan sekarang wajahnya jadi serius.

" Cih.. Apa peduliku Kuning! " Dan setelah umpatan itu Raiser membuat bola api seukuran bola voli di kedua telapak tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun membuat lingkaran sihir defensivenya karena jika menghindarinya saja itu kurang efektif karena tiba – tiba 2 bola api tersebut memperbanyak dirinya sendiri dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Raiser yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto pun melesat cepat dsaking cepatnya, Raiser seperti menghilang dan muncul dibelakan Naruto dengan tinju Apinya siap meninju punggung Naruto.

Dan akibat antisipasinya telah meningkat Naruto dapat menghindari pukulan Raiser dengan menundukkan badanya sambil tangan kanannya tetap menjaga lingkaran sihir defensifnya yang masih mencoba menghalau Bola api yang masih terus melesat dengan sendirinya dan kini bola api itupun sudah menghilang. Dan Momen sepersekian detik itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk mengakali musuhnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan api berwarna merah biasa dan menghentakkannya ke punggung Raiser yang kini seperti hilang keseimbangan karena pukulannya dihindari secara cepat dan seolah akan jatuh. Dan alhasil punggung Riaser terbakar api itu dan melubangi tuxedo miliknya. Dan tanpa disadari Raiser bekas luka dipunggungnya itu yang kini telah menghilang akibat kemampuan regenerasi Clan Phoenix, kini meningglkan aksara fuin. Dan Naruto pun melompat menjauhi Riaser yang tadi dia hentakkan ke tanah. Sehingga menciptakan kawah kecil berdiameter 2 Meter dan sedalam tak lebih dari 1 Meter.

" Ahahaha.. Itukah serangan terkuatmu ? Rasanya seperti kertas yang dilemparkan ke kepalaku " Dan Lagi. Raiser menyombongkan dirinya.

" Ya. Itu salah satu serangan terkuatku yang mengabitkan serangan terlemahku mampu mengalahkanmu " Balas Naruto yang kini terenyum meremehkan Raiser.

" Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu ? Aku tak percaya jika kau mampu mengalahkanku. " Kata Raiser menyombongkan dirinya. Lagi dan lagi.

" Tidak kau salah. Sebenarnya aku hanya akan mengajakmu berbicara baik – baik. Maka dari itu.. " 'Buak' Naruto telah menteleportkan dirinya dibelakang Riaser lalu memukul tengkuknya dengan keras sehingga Raiser pingsan seketika.

" Hei ternyata ini ampuh " Kata Naruto setelah nyengir – nyengir gak jelas tadi.

" Kalau begitu rencanaku sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Tinggal membuat duniaku sendiri. " Gumam Naruto lalu memunculkan lingkaran sihir raksasa di arena. Dan setelah hilangnya lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang, Arena tersebut sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi hutan rindang serta ada sungai yang membelahnya.

" Nah.. Ini cukup dan tinggal finishing touchnya. " gumam Naruto lalu memunculkan lingkaran sihir dilangit. Penonton yang menonton apa yang dilakukan Naruto bingung dengan jalan pikiran Naruto tak terkecuali dengan saudara – saudaranya yang ternyata juga tak paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Dan Arena sekarang berubah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Hutan rindang nan menyejukkan, Air sungai yang mengalir lancer dengan warna jernih kebiruannya. Dan tak lupa terdapat bukit – bukit yang menambah keindahan suasana arena tersebut. Dan kini Naruto dan Raiser yang sedang pingsan berada di pinggiran sungai yang dangkal itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto menikmati dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Raiser mulai sadar dari acara pingsannya.

" Oh ? Kau sudah sadar ? Duduklah disini " Kata Naruto lalu menepuk tanah disampingnya mempersilahkan Raiser duduk. Namun Raiser tak mengindahkan tawaran atau ajakan ataupun perintah dari Naruto tersebut. Malahan Raiser menerjang Naruto dengan sayap apinya serta tinju apinya dan sepersekian detik sebelum Tinju Raiser sempat mengenai wajah dari Naruto, Naruto telah berada 5 meter dibelakangnya.

' Nani ? ' Batin Raiser kaget melihat hilangnya Naruto dalam sekejap.

" Haeh.. Ini adalah dimensiku. Tak ada gunanya kau menyerangku disini. Lebih baik kau duduk dan rendam kakimu. Supaya dinginnya air itu bisa menjalar ke kepalamu dan mendinginkannya. Kau terlalu banyak urusan dengan api. " Kata Naruto santai sambil berjalan melewatinya dan duduk ditempat semula sambil merendam kakinya.

Dan Raiser pun mengikuti kegiatan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

" Ne Raiser. Kau tahukan bagaimana sifat dari api itu ? " Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

" Aku tau. Kau kira aku ini bodoh apa ? " Bentak Raiser kepada Naruto.

" Yah.. Kau itu bodoh. " Balas Naruto singkat lalu memandangi langit.

" Apa maksudmu brengsek ? " Bentak Raiser lagi dengan tangan terkepal seperti ingin meninju.

"Haah.. Turunkan tinjumu. Kita akan bertarung lagi setelah aku bercerita dan aku telah memberimu pilihan. Kau mengerti ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hn " Balas Raiser dingin.

" Kau tau ? Sebenarnya Api itu merupakan bagian dari ungkapan emosi dari suatu makhluk. Api kemarahan, Api kebencian, Api cemburu, Api semangat, Dan mungkin masih ada lagi. Intinya adalah api merupakan suatu emosi yang lebih dari emosi yang lain. Maka dari itu Api bisa membakar apapun yang ada didepannya. Dan kecuali ia tak bisa membakar beberapa benda atau suatu hal yang memang tidak bisa ia bakar. Anggap saja kau adalah pengendali api. Pengendali api akan lebih kuat jika telah dikuasai oleh 4 hal. Api kemarahan, Api kebencian, Api cemburu serta Api semangat seperti apa yang aku sebutkan diawal tadi. Api kemarahan, kebencian dan cemburu itu adalah Api yang paling tidak bisa diandalkan karena hanya akan datang dari suatu peristiwa dan dampak negative yang ditimbulkannya. Seperti kau yang sering marah – marah tak jelas. Itu akan berdampak negative padamu. Mangkannya aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk merendam kakimu. Rasanya dingin bukan ? " Naruto mulai berbicara panjang lebarkepada Riaser sementara Raiser kini tampak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto secara seksama.

" Y-ya. Kau benar. " Balas Raiser sedikit tergagap karena pertanyaan Naruto yang terlalu mendadak baginya.

" Dan yang terakhir adalah Api semangat. Ini adalah api yang paling bisa diandalkan karena bisa muncul kapan saja ketika hanya melihat sesuatu. Dan jika bisa tak perlu merasakannya. Api inilah yang sering aku gunakan dalam bertarung. Api ini hanya satu dampak negatifnya. Yakni jika terlalu bersemangat, Bisa dibilang itu bukan lagi semangat. Namun itu lebih dekat dengan istilah Maniak. Dan coba kau bakar pohon yang ada didepanmu itu dengan api yang biasa kau keluarkan. " Perintah Naruto di akhir Kalimat.

' Wush.. ' Tanpa babibu Raiser langsung menembakkan api kecil kea rah pohon didepannya dan alhasil pohon tersebut langsung hangus seketika. Dan Naruto pun melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Sementara Raiser malah bingung akan arti dari senyuman Naruto itu.

' Wush.. ' Kini giliran Naruto yang membakar pohon didepannya juga dengan menembakkan bola api kecil ke ujung dahan pohon tersebut dan Api tersebut merambat lambat dan setelah beberapa menit pohon yang dibakar Naruto hangus seketika. Dan menyisakan kobaran api yang masih menyala. Sementara milik Raiser tadi tak menyisahkan satu titik api sekalipun.

" Kau tau apa bedanya apiku dengan apimu selain warnanya ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Apimu membekas. Sementara Apiku menghilang langsung. Benar begitu ? " Balas Raiser dan mencoba memastikan kebenaran dari hipotesisnya.

" Ya kau benar. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu ? Api kemarahan akan mudah sekali hilang. Namun api semangat akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang kau pilih ? Semangat atau marah ? dan Bertarung bersamaku atau tidak ? " Dan diakhir kalimatnya, Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya berharap Raiser membalasnya.

" Semangat untuk betarung bersamamu " Balas Riaser dan menyatukan tinjunya bersama Naruto. Kini nampak Raiser telah berubah menjadi pria sejati akibat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

" Baiklah tapi sebelumnya aku mohon maaf karena telah membhongimu. Sebenarnya ini bukan dimensi buatank. Aku hanya merombak suasana di arena terkutuk itu tadi. Hehehe.. Gomen ne " Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan gak jelas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang kutuan mungkin.

" Haah.. aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira Naruto. Aku hanya berakting. Bagaimana ? Bagus bukan aktingku ? Aku tak kalah dengan aktingmu " Balas Raiser dengan membusungkan dadanya tanda bangga. Dan penonton yang dari tadi diam pun mengumpat – umpat gak jelas karena tertipu oleh acting dari Naruto dan Raiser yang nyengir – nyengir gak jelas secara bersamaan di arena bertarung.

" Tapi aku tak berakting soal perkataanku tadi. Aku sungguh – sungguh. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku, Maka aku akan berusaha akan datang. Karena kita sekarang adalah.. **TEMAN** " Kata Raiser lalu menjabat tangan Naruto dan Narutopun membalas jabat tangan Raiser.

" Ya kita teman. " Balas singkat Naruto. Dan penontonpun menyoraki Naruto dan Raiser.

" Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengadu tinju saja untuk memutuskan siapa pemenangnya. Kita gunakan kekuatan penuh dan siapa yang tak sadarkan lebih dulu dia yang kalah. Bagaimana ? " Tawar Naruto lalu melompat ke seberang sungai. Yah.. Karena sungainya hanya selebar 3-4 meter,cukup mudah bagi iblis untuk melompatinya.

" Baiklah. Persiapkan tinju terkuatmu Namikaze. Aku akan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku dan akan memfokuskannya pada 1 tanganku untuk membuatmu tak sadarkan diri. " Balas Raiser dengan semangat lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang – ancang.

" Tentu. Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah kita beradu tinju, Kau harus melakukan peregenerasian lebih lama untuk memulihkan lukamu. Baiklah aku siap. " Kata Naruto lalu masuk ke mode full senjutsunya ( Sage Mode ) dan tanpa dia sengaja kedua pergelangan tangannya muncul api biru.

' Nani ? B-bagaimana ini bisa muncul ? Aku harap tak ada dampak yang buruk dengan api ini. ' Batin Naruto.

Sementara Raiser serta semua penonton kaget melihat api milik Naruto terkecuali keluarganya. Para Maou lah yang sangat kaget akan api biru milik Naruto itu. Raiser tak tahu perihal api biru itu tapi dia malah menambah intensitas apinya di pergelangan tangannya.

" Ayo Naruto. Aku tak takut sama sekali dengan api itu. " Kata Raiser.

" RAISER! " " NARUTO! "

Naruto dan Raiser pun kini melompat bersamaan dan beradu tinju dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan alhasil karena Naruto yang memakai senjutsunya, Raiser pun terpental cukup jauh lalu menabrak banyak pohon dibelakangnya dan baru berhenti ketika menabrak tembok pembatas Arena. Pergelangan tangan kananya menerima luka bakar serius akibat api biru Naruto. Kabar baiknya, Api biru Naruto tak menghanguskan Raiser.

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Raiser untuk memastikan keadannya. Dan Raiser pun telah pingsan dengan luka bakar serius di pergelanga tangan kanannya namun kini mulai beregenerasi. Tapi sangat lambat.

Narutopun kembali berjalan membelakangi Raiser bermaksud untuk keluar arena melalui lingkaran sihir. Tapi itu belum terlaksana karena tiba – tiba dia batuk darah lalu ambruk pingsan. Dan penonton yang awalnya bersorak – sorak atas kemenangan Naruto pun bungkam seketika karena sang pemenang langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri dan mengeluarkan darah. Seketika itu Shino, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Para Maou menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing – masing dan sampai di arena tempat Naruto bertarung. Terlihat Naruto ambruk tertelungkup dengan bercak darah di tanah samping kepalanya.

Dan ke sebelas orang itupun memanggil – manggil nama Naruto tapi tak ada balasan dari Naruto. Dan Shino sebagai istri dari Naruto pun kini menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sang suami. Dan Akeno pun mencoba mengecek keadaan Naruto lewat denyut nadinya. Dan ternyata Naruto hanya pingsan.

" Naruto _kun_ hanya pingsan Shino _Chan_. Tak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kita membawanya ke rumah. " Kata Akeno lalu berusaha menenangkan Shino.

" Ide bagus Akeno-_nee_. Tapi lebih baik dibawa ke rumahnya yang ada di dunia Manusia. Karena jika masih berada di dunia bawah maka Kaa-_san_ akan sangat khawatir. Dan Kalian tau kan bagaimana cerewetnya Kaa-_san_ kami jika salah satu dari kami sedang sakit ? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Itu merepotkan " Gumam Shikamaru dan Itachi bersamaan.

Dan Sona, Rias serta Akeno pun terkikik geli karena masih mengingat saat berumur 8 tahun saat Shikamaru sakit, Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke dibuat kerepotan karena disuruh mengambil inilah itulah. Padahal banyak pelayan di Mansion Namikaze yang siap siaga kapan saja ketika disuruh. Dan alasan 'polos' yang keluar dari mulut ibu – ibu mereka adalah ' Kalian itu bersaudara. Sudah sewajarnya saudara itu saling membantu. '

" Ya aku ingat ketika Bibi Kushina, Bibi Mikoto dan Bibi Yoshino mengomeli kalian. Hihihi… " Balas Rias sambil terkikik geli.

" Ara, ara.. Padahal waktu itu kalian masih kecil. Ufufufufu~ " Balas Akeno dengan logat seperti biasanya namun ini lebih ramah dan tulus lagi.

" Ya aku sangat ingat ketika Shikamaru juga tersenyum puas karena para kakaknya di omeli. Xixixixixi.. " Dan Sona pun mengakhirinya dengan Menahan tertawanya sekuat tenaga. Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sona, Itachi dan Sasuke pun memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius. Sementara Shikamaru hanya merunduk malu.

" Haeh.. Nostalgianya nanti saja. Sekarang yang lebih baik kita membawa Naruto dulu. " Kata Sirzech melerai.

" Anak muda memang merepotkan. " kata Falbium yang sifatnya 11 : 12 dengan Shikamaru.

Dan Semuanya pun setuju. Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru membawa Naruto melalui lingkaran sihirnya. Dan tak lupa memberikan alamat Rumah Naruto. Dan semuanya pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing – masing menuju rumah Naruto.

**Di Rumah Naruto**

Kini terlihat Naruto yang berbaring di kamarnya di dunia manusia dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi piyama. Para _peerage_ nya terlihat tampak khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya itu. Terkhusus lagi sang Istri. Shino.

" Sudahlah Nee-_Chan_. Lebih baik dirimu membiarkan Aniki istirahat. Dia itu kuat. Besok pasti sudah sembuh. " Kata Itachi berusaha menenangkan Shino yang tampak masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

" Lebih baik kita ke ruang keluarga. Kami akan mengenalkan masing – masing orang yang belum anda ketahui. " Kata Sasuke sopan.

" Baiklah. " Shino pun hanya membalas lirih perkataan dari saudara – saudara Naruto. Dan seluruh _peerage_ Naruto dan Shino pun kembali ke ruang keluarga yang kini sudah ada Sirzech dan Serafall ( Karena Ajuka dan Falbium disuruh kembali untuk mengurus pemerintahan sebentar. ) serta Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang merupakan sahabat dari Namikaze bersaudara itu.

_**Mindscape Naruto**_**. **

" Haah.. Ternyata aku tadi pingsan. Dan aku tebak ini ada didalam pikiranku sendiri. " Gumam Naruto sendiri.

' Hahahaha… ' Terdengar tertawanya seseorang namun Naruto tak tahu siapa itu. Dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah seseorang yang berdiri memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan rambut biru dongker dan memakai pakaian yang sangat mewah.

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

" Aku ? Kau bisa memanggilku.. Satan " Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Satan.

" Apa maumu ? " Tanya Naruto lagi yang kini terlihat lebih santai.

" Ho.. Ternyata kau santai juga. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kekuatanmu. Itu saja. Dan berkenanlah untuk bertarung denganku. " Dan setelah itupun Satan dan Naruto seperti berada di suatu dimensi yang hanya bertumpuan tanah berumput dan langit mendung.

Naruto sempat terkejut karena perpindahan dimensi yang sangat cepat itu.

' Satan gitu loh! ' Batin Naruto girang karena kerennya Satan mungkin. Authorpun tak tau.

" Tenang saja. Kau hanya akan meraskan sakit disini. Tapi tidak di kehidupan nyatamu. Bisa dibilang ini hanyalah mimpi buruk biasa tanpa kau bisa terbangun dengan mudah. Kecuali aku yang membangunkanmu. " Kata Satan lalu terlihat melakukan peregangan otot.

" Baiklah. Aku terima itu. " Balas Naruto lalu mengaktifkan Sage Modenya dan melesat mencoba memberikan pukulan yang berdampak buruk bagi organ dalam itu bertubi – tubi ke tubuh Satan tapi Satan juga membalas pukulan itu dengan pukulannya seolah kekuatannya setara. Dan malah kini Naruto yang terpental karena kurang waspada.

" Lumayan untuk pengguna senjutsu. " Kata Satan lalu menembaki Naruto dengan Laser hitam dengan ukuran laser sebesar tiang bendera. Naruto pun hanya bisa menghindarinya karena kecepatan laser tersebut di atas rata – rata. Dan Naruto tak sempat membuat sihir defensifnya. Untung bagi Naruto yang juga memiliki kecepatan di atas rata – rata sehingga menghindari laser tersebut cukup mudah.

" Kau cepat juga ternyata. " Kata Satan santai dan tiba – tiba dia sudah terkurung diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan lingkaran Sihir kecil yang mengelilinginya kecuali di bawah kakinya itu dan telah menembakan laser berwarna kuning dari masing – masing lingkaran sihir tersebut. Narutolah yang melakukannya. Cukup sulit membuat lingkaran sihir kecil sebanyak itu. Sehingga perlu energy ekstra untuk membuatnya dengan cepat. Dan ketika laser tersebut sepertinya telah menyentuh target, Ledakan pun terjadi bertubi – tubi mengingat jumlah laser yang menyerang Satan sangat banyak dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang besar. Naruto cukup bisa tersenyum senang karena usahanya tak sia – sia. Namun senyuman itu seketika pudar ketika dia mendengar suara tawa itu lagi. Dan setelah kepulan asap itu hilang terlihatlah sosok Satan yang berdiri gagah tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun. Bajunya pun masih utuh.

" Hmm.. Kau tahu ? Rasanya seperti bermain petasan didalam tadi. " Kata Satan Santai sambil mengelus kepalan tangannya.

" Yah kapan – kapan aku akan mencob... " Balas Naruto tak kalah santai tapi terpotong karena Naruto sudah terpental cukup jauh karena pukulan Satan yang sangat kuat ditambah kecepatannya yang belum sempat tertangkap oleh mata Naruto. Dan Narutopun berhenti ditanah dengan posisi terlentang sambil mengelus wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Satan. Untung saja dia dalam Sage Mode. Jika tidak maka bisa dipastikan jika dia sekarang sudah sekarat. Namun Naruto tak bisa bernafas lega karena Satan sudah berada diatasnya dan menghujam perutnya dengan tinjunya lagi dan terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar karena ulah Satan tadi. Kini Naruto terbaring di tengah kawah sedalam 10 meter dengan lebar 5 meter dengan kondisi yang kurang baik. Debu – debu sisa ledakan beterbangan menambah efek buruknya kondisi Naruto.

Satan kini sedang berada di Atas kawah tersebut dengan masih memandangi Naruto.

" Jadilah kuat. Kalau kau kuat dan mampu mencabut nyawaku maka aku akan menghilang dari dunia manapun dan tak akan kembali. Jika aku kembali maka Kami-_sama_ lah yang menyuruhku. Dan perlu kau ketahui. Saat aku hidup, Tak ada makhluk apapun yang mampu mengalahkanku kecuali Kami-_sama_. Yang ada hanya mampu mengimbangiku, Itupun perlu bantuan. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan keluar dari tubuhmu dan akan menjadi diriku lagi dengan wujud manusia biasa dan baru akan muncul kembali setelah aku bersama saudaraku bangkit. " Kata Satan lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa menyisahkan bekas dan kini Naruto mulai bangkit dan mencerna perkataan dari Satan tersebut.

" Ini akan merepotkan. " Gumam Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto kini tampak memegangi kepalanya yang pusing entah mungkin efek dari pingsan secara tiba – tiba itu. Dan terakhir kali Naruto ingat, Dia berada di arena pertarunganya dengan Raiser. Tapi yang kini didapatinya adalah pakaian piyama warna biru safir serta suasana kamarnya di dunia manusia. Karena mendengar kegaduhan di lantai bawah Naruto pun turun ke bawah. Tapi dia mempunyai rencana lain. Narutopun menggunakan Hiraishinnya dan dia langsung berada di depan pintu rumahnya. ' tok tok tok ' Terdengar 3 ketukan pintu di daun pintu dan suara seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya gadis yang membalasnya terdengar tak bersemangat.

" Sia.. pa ? NARUTO _KUN _" Teriak gadis itusetelah mendapati sosok yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah sang suami dan gadis itu alias Shino langsung memeluknya dan terisak di pelukan sang suami.

" Tadaima. Tsuma. " Kata Naruto lembut sambil mengelus punggung sang istri yang bergetar karena menangis.

" _Hks.. Hiks.. _Okaeri Anata. _Hiks.._ " Balas Shino lirih sambil tetap terisak. Dan Seluruh _peerage _Naruto termasuk saudara – saudaranya telah tiba di depan pintu masuk ( didalamnya ) Karena kaget mendengar teriakan Shino. Termasuk Sirzech, Serafall, Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang bertamu tadi.

" Okaeri. Jagoan. " Kata Saudara – saudara Naruto sedikit lirih.

" Okaerinasai. Naruto-_sama_. " Kata para _peerage_ Naruto tampak senang dan terharu karena tuan mereka baik – baik saja.

" Okaeri Naru-_tan_ " Kata Serafall sedikit menitikan air mata.

" Okaeri Naruto _kun_ " Kata Sirzech,Rias,Akeno dan Sona yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Maaf atas telat updatenya. Terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya hanya sekedar untuk memberikan review. Dan mohon maaf jika pertarungan yang kurang menarik. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya pertarungan yang akan terjadi jadi semakin menarik.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon bantuannya bagi para readers untuk mengoreksi kesalahan – kesalahan yang ada pada fic saya ini. Review itu berharga bagi Author sebagai penyemangat Author dalam menulis Cerita.**

**Sampai disini dulu dari Dhika. Mohon maaf karena tak bisa membalas Review dari para Readers.**

**Jaa~!**

**Dhika Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo Minna (^o^)/ Ketemu lagi dengan Dhika. Saya punya bocoran sedikit mengenai rencana nista saya untuk membuat satu Chapter ful dengan Lemon :v Rencana buatnya sih sehabis lebaran. :D Dan selamat menikmati Cerita saya.**

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Char Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Char HS DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**_

_**Rate : M**_

**Pair : Naru x OC (Shino), Sasuke x Kuroka, Itachi x Ophis, Shikamaru x Tsubaki.**

**Genre : Relationship, Romance, ( maybe comedy ) , Family**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal – abal, Mainstream, Typo or Miss Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5 : New live in new world. Human world.**_

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan sedikit awan putih yang menghiasi langit kota Kuoh setelah 3 bulan kejadian pingsannya Naruto. Cerahnya hari ini sama seperti cerahnya hari dari Naruto. Tapi merupakan siksaan juga bagi Naruto. Istrinya yang sekarang sedang hamil, Kini sedang berada di rumah sakit di dunia bawah karena sedang melahirkan anak pertamanya. Kenapa Naruto tersiksa ? Karena saat ini Istrinya sedang menjerit kesakitan akibat proses melahirkan dan untuk melampiaskannya, Shino menjambak – jambak rambut Naruto yang berada di sampingnya yang dari tadi hanya bisa menyemangati Shino. Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi yang berada dalam gendongan seorang suster di ruangan itu.

" Selamat Namikaze-_sama_. Anak anda sudah lahir dan berjenis kelamin laki – laki. " Kata suster tersebut sambil menyerahkan bayi laki – laki berambut hitam jabrik tipis itu ke gendongan sang Ibu. Shino.

" Dan dengan ini, Aku telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah. " Kata Naruto menitikan air mata kebahagiaan sambil mengelus rambut sang anak yang kini sudah tertidur dalam gendongan sang ibu.

" Dan dengan ini juga aku telah resmi menjadi seorang ibu. _Arigato _Naruto _kun_. _Hiks.. Hiks.. _" Kata Shino yang juga menangis bahagia.

Dan setelah itu seluruh keluarga Namikaze termasuk senseinya juga datang untuk melihat Anak dari Naruto.

" Omedeto, Aniki. " Kata 3 adik Naruto.

" Omedeto, Sayang. " Kata ketiga ibu Naruto.

" Omedeto, Naruto. Kau sekarang telah menjadi ayah. Kau harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan anakmu kelak. Jangan seperti ayahmu ini. " Kata Minato sedikit menyesal dan Naruto pun hanya menepuk pundaknya dan menenangkannya.

" Tak kusangka kau sudah mempunyai anak diumurmu yang masih muda Naruto. Tapi baguslah. Buatlah lebih banyak lagi. " Kata Jiraiya dan semuanya pun Sweatdrop dengan ucapan Jiraiya itu,

" Omedeto. Naruto. " Kata Orochimaru dengan menyalami Naruto.

" Omedeto, Naruto _kun_. Cucu nenek sudah menjadi ayah sekarang. Dan aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mengurus anakmu itu Naruto _kun_. " Kata Tsunade sambil memeluk Naruto namun kali ini hanya pelukan biasa saja. Bukan pelukan yang mematikan.

" _Arigato minna_. " Balas Naruto dengan senyum bahagia dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

" Ne Shino _chan_. Kau namakan siapa anakmu ? " Tanya Tsunade ke Shino yang sedang menyusui anaknya.

" Bagimana kalau Kaito. Kaito Namikaze. " Tawar Naruto tepatnya kepada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

" Itu bagus. " Kata Shikamaru sambil manggut – manggut.

" Terserah padamu. " Kata Sasuke cuek.

" Aku setuju. " Kata Itachi.

" Aku, Orochimaru dan Minato menyerahkan urusan nama padamu Naruto. Yang terpenting nama itu adalah nama itu bukan nama yang buruk kami terima saja. " Kata Jiraiya mewakili Orochimaru dan Minato.

" Kami setuju " Kata ketiga Ibu Naruto kompak.

" Nama yang bagus, Bagaimana denganmu Shino _chan _? " Tanya Tsunade dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shino.

" Yosh..! Selamat datang di keluargamu, Kaito. " Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Istrinya dan tentu saja anaknya yang berada digendongan istrinya. Naruto berusaha agar anaknya tetap nyaman disana.

" Baiklah aku akan membuat pesta yang besar di Mansion Namikaze. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto. Untuk menyiapkan semuanya. " Kata Minato lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Ide Bagus Tou-_san " _Balas Naruto setelah Minato menghilang.

" Aku akan membantunya. Pastikan pulang sebelum makan siang Naruto. " Kata Kushina lalu membuat lingkaran sihir. Dan menunggu Mikoto dan Yoshino yang ingin pamit juga kepada dan Shino.

" Shino _chan_. Aku akan membelikanmu segala kebutuhanmu dan bayimu nanti. Jadi aku pergi dulu. " Kata Mikoto lalu menghampiri Kushina.

" Dan untukmu Naruto. Jaga baik – baik istrimu di Dunia manusia nantinya. " Nasehat Yoshino lalu menghampiri Kushina dan Mikoto dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Hai' Hai' Kaa-_san_ " Balas Naruto.

" Kurasa aku juga harus membantu Minato. Kami pulang dulu Naruto. " Kata Jiraiya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir diikuti Orochimaru.

" Aku pulang dulu Naruto _kun_. Aku akan memastikan bahwa pesta itu akan menjadi pesta yang sempurna. " Kata Tsunade.

" Arigato Baa _Chan_. " Balas Naruto dan tsunade pun hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Kami akan mengundang Clan – clan yang beraliansi dengan kita untuk datang ke pestamu Aniki. " Kata Itachi.

" Hmm.. Ya baiklah. Dan tolong jangan lupa mengundang Raiser. " Kata Naruto.

" Hai' " Balas ketiganya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

" Nah Shino _Chan_. Lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Kau tak usah bergerak. Aku akan menteleportmu tepat diatas ranjang Kamar kita. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan bertanya ke suster dulu. " Kata Naruto. Dan Shino hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun keluar untuk meminta ijin pada Suster untuk pulang dan akhirnya Naruto dan Shino + anaknya pun pulang ke Mansion Namikaze.

_**Hari Pesta**_**.**

Pusat kota Clan Namikaze sedang berlangsung pesta yang amat sangat besar. Para penduduk tampak bersuka cita menyambut keturunan utama atau keturunan bangsawan Clan Namikaze yang baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. Pesta di buka untuk umum, Penjagaan dilonggarkan. Bahkan Gubernur malaikat jatuh yakni Azazel pun ikut diundang. Walaupun begitu para iblis tak memperdulikan status yang melekat pada para tamu. Sekalipun itu malaikat jatuh. Yang terpenting pesta masih terselenggarakan dengan baik. Azazel merupakan tamu kehormatan dari Jiraiya karena mereka berdua merupakan dua kolega hentai yang kini sedang merancang buku nista yang akan keluar 3 seri sekaligus. Pembuatan buku it- Ah sudahlah.. Hal ini cukup nista. Jadi kita skip aja penjelasan tentang buku 'sakti' itu. Kenapa buku itu sakti ? Alasannya karena sudah pasti mampu membuat Sekiryutei penggemar Oppai alias pion dari seorang Rias Gremory mampu melipat gandakan kekuatannya hingga _overpower_. Ini sudah diteliti oleh Jiraiya dan Azazel sendiri. Oh ok kita skip juga yang ini.

Tamu – tamu penting berpakaian jas rapi telah datang satu persatu melalui lingkaran sihir clan masing – masing termasuk para Maou yang diundang oleh Minato, Sang pemimpin clan dengan perantara Itachi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Namun yang datang hanyalah Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka. Falbium memilih tidak datang karena cukup kerepotan akan tugas yang dilimpahkan Sirzech. Sahabat Naruto yakni Rias + Akeno dan budaknya. Dan Sona serta Tsubaki, Karena para budaknya tak bisa datang,karena alasan sesuatu.

**Dengan Rias dan Sona**.

" Ano Buchou ? Yang mana yang namanya Naruto itu ? " Tanya Issei yang bingung tak tau yang mana yang namanya Naruto karena saat Pertunangan Rias dia malah terbaring sakit.

" Oh kau penasaran Issei _kun_ ? Carilah pemuda yang berambut blonde. " Kata Rias cukup singkat lalu lanjut berbincang dengan Sona dan Akeno.

Sementara Issei pun celingak – celinguk memantau pemuda berambut kuning yang dikatan Buchounya bahwa dialah yang menyadarkan Raiser. Tapi dia malah melihat sosok yang pernah mengalahkannya yakni Raiser dengan melempar senyum ramah ke arah Issei. Dan Issei pun mentapnya jijik. Dan Raiser pun mendekat ke arah Issei dan teman – temannya.

" Yo Sekiryutei. Apa kabar ? " Tanya Raiser sambil memegang segelas wine.

" Cih, jangan sok baik. " Issei pun mendengus kesal dan membuang muka ke arah samping, Dan Raiser pun tahu situasi apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Jadi kau masih dendam padaku. Aku minta maaf akibat perbuatanku dahulu dan kau pantas menyimpan dendam padaku. Tapi aku mempunyai seorang teman, oh iya tepatnya teman iblis yang menceramahiku bahwa Dendam akan menyebabkan lingkaran kebencian tetap terbentuk. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah dia katakan padaku. " Kata Raiser lalu meneguk wine nya sedikit.

" Hoo.. Jadi siapa 'iblis sakti' yang mampu menyadarkanmu ? " Tanya Issei dengan senyum mengejek dan mengucapkan kata 'iblis sakti' dengan penekaan yang berbeda dari kata sebelumnya maupun sesudahnya.

" Namanya Naruto. " Balas Raiser singkat lalu melenggang pergi ke arah Jiraiya, Azazel Orochimaru, Minato, Sirzech dan Ajuka yang sedang mengobrol asik sambil bercanda bersama.

Sementara Issei masih diam membisu karena tak percaya bahwa orang yang pernah atau sering diceritakan oleh Rias dan Akeno kepadanya itu mampu menyadarkan Raiser. Iblis sombong dan angkuh yang dibencinya itu menjadi sosok laki – laki sejati yang selalu ramah pada semua orang. ' Seberapa baiknya Naruto itu ? ' Batin Issei yang masih terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya dan baru sadar setelah seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" Issei _kun_. Kau mencari Namikaze sama bukan ? dia ada disini. " Bisik teman Issei yakni Kiba dan menyadarkan Issei dari batinnya. Reflek Issei membalikan badan dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut blonde sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

" Ara.. ara.. sepertinya kau terlalu asik berpikir mesum, Issei _kun_. Sampai – sampai orang yang kau cari dari tadi yang sudah hadir malah tak kau perhatikan. " Kata Akeno ikut menyadarkan Issei.

" Yo Sekiryutei. " Sapa Naruto ramah kepada Issei yang masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

" Issei _kun_. Inilah Naruto, Orang yang sering Aku, Akeno dan Sona bicarakan. " Kata Rias sambil berdiri dsamping Naruto dan menunjuknya dengan jempolnya.

Dan Issei masih terdiam. Teman – teman Issei, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki dan Naruto pun bingung karena Issei yang masih diam. Dan sepertinya tanda – tanda Issei yang ingin berbicara pun mulai tampak.

" Na-.. " Perkataan Issei pun terpotong karena gugup dan kini dia tertunduk.

" Hmm ? " Naruto nampak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung dengan maksud Issei.

" Namikaze-_sama_. Bagaimana rasanya 'punyamu' masuk ke 'punya' dari Istrimu ? " Tanya Issei lirih sambil berlinang air mata. Tapi walaupun lirih Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. Tampak perempatan urat syaraf menyembul dari kening Sona, Tsubaki dan Koneko. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba dan Naruto yang sweatdrop. Dan akhirnya Koneko pun menghajar Issei dengan sepenuh hati.

" Haah.. Maafkan budakku itu Naruto _kun_. Dia memang sifatnya sama dengan Jiraiya Oji-_san_. " Kata Rias

Dan Jiraiya yang sedang duduk merebahkan dirinya punggung sofa karena mabuk malah bersin – bersin ala kakek tua.

" Oi Jiraiya, Kau penyakitan hah ? " Tanya Azazel yang kini sedang mabuk juga.

" Tidak, Sepertinya aku sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang berdada besar. Hehehe.. " Kata Jiraiya dengan Senyum mesumnya. Dan Azazel yang mendengarnya pun tertawa terbahak – bahak karena perkataan Jiraiya. Dan Orochimaru, Minato, Sirzech dan Ajuka yang mendengarkan pembicaraan dari Jiraiya dan Azazel pun Sweatdrop dengan obrolan mesum khas mereka berdua.

" Hahaha.. Dada besar memang indah " Kata Azazel dan senyum mesumnya.

" OPPAI DAISUKI! " Seru 2 orang mabuk itu sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Dan pendengaran spesial milik Issei pun mendengar kata Oppai langsung sadar dari keterpurukannya setelah dihajar Koneko dan menangis lebay karena ada juga orang yang sama dengannya.

" Untung saja kita jauh dari orang – orang awam. " Kata Ajuka masih Sweatdrop melihat perbuatan aneh yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Azazel dan Jiraiya yang sedang mabuk itu seperti melakukan tarian khas mereka dan bergumam 'Oppai, Oppai' terus menerus.

" Yah kau benar Ajuka-_san_. Bisa – bisa reputasimu sebagai salah satu Maou bisa turun gara – gara ulah mereka. " Kata Minato yang juga menatap aneh ke arah jiraiya dan Azazel.

" Salah satu Sannin Iblis yang memalukan. " Gumam Orochimaru tertunduk.

" Me-mereka pasangan yang cocok. " Kata Sirzech yang juga masih sweatdrop dengan alasan yang sama dengan Ajuka.

**Dengan Naruto.**

" Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal Sekiryutei. " Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri secara singkat dengan menjabat tangan Issei yang kini sudah sadar dan bangun dari acara ambruknya tadi.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Hyoudo Issei, Namikaze-_sama_. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Balas Issei memperkenalkan diri juga.

" Ah.. Jadi namamu Issei ? Kudengar kau memeiliki sifat yang sama dengan orang yang disana. " Kata Naruto lalu menunjuk Jiraiya dan Azazel yang sedang menari – nari tak jelas.

" E-eto.. Mu-mungkin saja. " Kata Issei tertunduk. Dan Naruto pun tertawa kecil melihat eksprei Issei itu.

" Tak usah dianggap serius. Ngomong – ngomong jangan memanggilku Namikaze-_sama_. Panggil saja aku Naruto-_senpai_. Karena aku juga akan bersekolah di Kuoh academy. " Kata Naruto. Dan Akeno, Rias dan Sona pun merengsek berjejer bertiga menghadap Naruto dengan mata melebar dan muka di imut – imutkan tak terkecuali Sona yang menunjukan sifatnya yang lain kepada sahabtnya itu.

" Hontouni ? " Tanya Akeno, Rias dan Sona dengan kompaknya.

" Y-ya.. Tapi kalian jangan seperti itu. " Kata Naruto sambil menjauhkan Rias, Akeno dan Sona dari hadapannya.

" Ne Issei. Lebih baik atau untuk sementara kau jangan bergaul dengan kedua kakek – kakek itu. Mereka untuk sekarang belum mencapai kenormalan. Hanya dalam pesta ini sih, soalnya aku menyediakan minuman – minuman beralkohol juga untuk para tamu. Tapi menurutku jika kau sudah mengenal mereka, bisa dipastikan libido 'spesial' mu itu akan tercurahkan. " Nasehat Naruto panjang lebar.

Dan Issei pun cepat connect dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto dan bersujud menyembah – nyembah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun sweatdrop karena Issei sama anehnya dengan senseinya yakni Jiraiya.

" Arigatou Senpai. Arigato Senpai " Kata Issei sambil bersujud itu.

" O-oh.. iya " Balas Naruto salah tingkah.

**Semntara di dalam Neraka yang paling bawah.**

" Satan-_sama_. Anda sudah bangkit ? " Tanya salah satu orang berjubah hitam yang apabila di nilai dari suaranya, dia adalah seorang laki – laki.

" Oh.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi mana tempat penyegelan 'nya' ? " Tanya Satan dengan nada berbeda di bagian ' nya ' itu.

" Mari ikut saya kami. " Kata seseorang berjubah hitam yang lain lagi dan suaranya seperti perempuan namun terdengar datar dalam pengucapannya.

Satan pun mengikuti 2 orang berjubah didepannya yang menunjukan jalan padanya. Tak perlu lama lagi, Satan dan 2 orang berjubah itu sampai di tempat yang diinginkan Satan. Terlihat di depannya kini ada sebuah kendi setinggi 1 meter di depannya yang dikelilingi api hitam di pinggirnya.

" Haah.. Amaterasu memang menyebalkan. Kenapa saudaraku disegel ? " Tanya Satan sambil bersidekap tak senang.

" Alasannya karena Saudara anda sulit untuk dimusnahkan, Satan-_sama_. Maka dari itu Kami-_sama_ mengutus Dewi Amaterasu untuk menyegelnya dengan Api hitamnya dan hanya mampu di buka dengan menghilangkan api hitam itu dengan api biru milik anda. Dan Kami-_sama_. Mencabut jiwa anda agar kelak anda tak bisa membangkitkan saudara anda. " Kata laki – laki berjubah hitam dibelakang Satan yang tadi ikut mengantarkannya.

" Tapi Kami-_sama_ tak menyangka bahwa jiwa anda mampu bereinkarnasi dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya ada dewa yang diutus untuk mencari anda dan memusnahkan anda. Tapi dewa itu sulit menemukan anda karena anda mampu keluar dari tubuh inang anda dan pergi ke lain tubuh bahkan ke tubuh bayi sekalipun. " Kata Wanita berjubah hitam di samping pria tadi dengan nada datarnya.

" Hmm.. Apa kalian tau siapa dewa itu, Hiro ? Himeka ? " Tanya Satan kepada 2 orang tadi yang laki – laki teridentifikasi bernama Hiro dan yang perempuan bernama Himeka.

" Sayangnya kami masih belum tau tuan. " Balas Hiro cepat.

" Yang kami ketahui, Dewa itu memiliki mata yang aneh. Itu saja. " Sambung Himeka cepat.

" Mata aneh ya ? Hmm.. Omoshiroi " Kata Satan sambil mengusap – ngusap dagunya seperti berfikir.

" Ah sudahlah.. Jika aku dan saudaraku bersatu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami.. Hahahaha.. " Dan Satan pun tertawa dengan jahatnya.

" Baiklah aku mulai ritualnya. " Kata Satan lalu membuat kobaran api hitam di sekeliling kendi itu berangsur – angsur berubah menjadi api biru dan menghilang secara bertahap.

Setelah api biru itu menghilang seluruhnya Satan membuat lingkaran sihir di atas tutup kendi itu dengan lambang Kepala makhluk bertanduk di polanya.

'**[ Wahai mega yang tak bermoral ]'**

'**[ Aku menantangmu dengan kebangkitan saudaraku ]'**

'**[ Menyatunya diriku dengan kekuatan tanpa batas ]'**

'**[ Tuhanpun akan ku musnahkan bersama eksistensinya ]'**

'**[ Bangkitlah saudaraku ]'**

'**[ Temani aku merubah dunia ini menjadi Jahat ]'**

'**[ Sejahat Tuhan yang telah menghukum kita ]'**

'**[ Bangkitlah.. Eternal Armored Tengu ]' **

Dan setelah Satan mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat itu, Cahaya menyilaukan muncul seiring berputarnya lingkaran sihir di atas tutup kendi itu. Dan sedikit demi sedikit keluarlah aura biru dari dalam kendi tersebut dan perlahan – lahan membentuk sesosok Pria yang memiliki hidung sedikit panjang dengan Armor Samurai lengkap dan membawa pedang dan seluruhnya berwarna biru transparan dengan mata berwarna biru menyala.

" Sudah lama sejak pedangku ini dibasuh oleh darah kotor makhluk selain bangsa kita. Nii-_sama_. " Kata sosok biru itu dengan suara berat dan besar itu kepada Satan.

" Kau benar Tengu. Tapi kabar buruknya mereka atau lebih tepatnya bangsa kita generasi sekarang hampir mencapai perdamaian dengan membentuk aliansi antara bangsa selain bangsa kita. " Kata Satan.

" Apa ? " Tengu yang mendengar itu berteriak tak percaya.

" Dimana Keturunan Iblis Maou lama yang mendukung kita ? " Tanya Tengu sedikit membentak dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Mereka sudah di kalahkan oleh golongan Maou baru yang ingin membentuk aliansi dengan Malikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, Tengu -_sama_. " Balas Hiro sambil bersimpuh hormat terhadap Tengu.

" Brengsek. Iblis yang tak tau diuntung. Nii-_sama_, Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat. " Kata Tengu kepada Satan.

" Tunggu dulu. Kita akan mengumpulkan iblis – iblis keturunan Maou lama yang masih tersisa untuk berperang melawan aliansi yang terbentuk itu. Dan aku mempunyai informasi bahwa salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel akan membuat keributan di salah satu kota di Jepang. Sebaiknya kita memantau siapa lawannya dan kita muncul untuk memperingatkan mereka. Dan kita serang mereka setelah kita siap. " Kata Satan.

" Tapi bukankah itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama ? Lebih baik kita menghabisi mereka sekarang. " Balas Tengu yang sama sekali tak sabar.

" Tak usah tergesa – gesa. Kau akan kujadikan kartu as ku untuk menghabisi seluruh pasukan mereka sementara aku mengurus pemimpin mereka. Kabarnya Sekiryutei berada di fraksi Iblis. " Sambung Satan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencoba bersabar. " Balas Tengu menurunkan hawa kemarahannya.

" Haah.. Untuk semntara kita tak usah brgerak dulu dan tak usah mengawasi mereka. Perkembangan mereka bisa dibilang jauh dari kata seimbang jika kita bersatu. " Kata Satan. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Tengu, Hiro dan Himeka.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

" Untuk sementara anda jangan ikut kami sekolah dulu Shino-_nee_. Lebih baik anda mengurusi Kaito sampai dia tumbuh sedikit lebih besar seumuran Anak 7 tahun dan bisa mandiri. "

" Tapi Itachi.. "

" Tenang saja.. Menurut analisaku 1 Minggu lagi Kaito sudah bisa berubah ke bentuk anak berumur 7 tahunan Shino _Chan_. Tak usah khawatir. Bukankah keistimewaan dari Clan Yoko adalah pada beberapa hari pasca lahir, mereka bisa langsung berubah ke bentuk anak 7 tahunan. Dan akan perlu waktu beberapa tahun lagi untuk berubah ke bentuk remaja 14 tahunan. Setidaknya itu yang pernah aku dengar dari Tou-_sama_. " Kata Naruto sambil memakai sepatu untuk pergi ke sekolah.

" Ba-baiklah.. Tapi ingat ya Naruto _kun_. Jika kau main mata dengan gadis lain maka kau tak bisa merasakan masa depan. " Kata Shino dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan berusaha mengancam Naruto. Naruto pun terkaget dan sweatdrop mendengar ancaman dari sang istri.

" Ya-yah.. Aku tak akan main mata. Aku bersumpah. " Balas Naruto gugup.

" Baiklah aku percaya. Dan untuk memastikannya.. " Shino menggantung ucapannya lalu menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Sasuke, Shikamaru. Kalian awasi Aniki kalian agar tak main mata. Jika kalian mendapati Aniki kalian main mata. Tolong siksalah dia dengan sepenuh hati. Dan untukmu Naruto _kun_.. " Setelah mengucapkan nama sang suami, Shino kembali menatap sang suami.

" Ha-hai' ? " Gumam Naruto.

" Kau juga harus menerima siksaan itu tanpa kabur dan nada mengeluh. " Cerocos Shino khas Ibu – ibu.

" Hai' " Balas Naruto cepat dan tegas. ' Hai' Aku akan tewas sebelum memiliki keturunan lagi Shino-_Chan_.. ' Batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

" Oh.. Dengan senang hati Shino-_nee_. " Balas Shikamaru dengan senyum lembut tak selembut apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

" Serahkan padaku. " Balas Sasuke singkat dan tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto mendengus kesal karena reaksi kedua Adiknya itu.

" Lebih baik kami berangkat dulu, Nee-_sama_. " Kata Itachi membuyarkan keadaan.

" Ittekimasu.. " Kata 4 bersaudar itu kepada Shino yang berada di depan pintu rumah.

" Itterashai.. " Balas Shino sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan.

Dan ke 4 bersaudara itu berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto dan Itachi berada di tengah.

" Ne.. Otouto. Kalian sudah mendengar kabar dari Jiraiya sensei bukan ? " Tanya Naruto kepada semua adiknya.

" Tentang Khaos Brigade ? " tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Hmm.. Kau benar. Aku memiliki misi untukmu, Sasuke. Dan Itachi untuk masuk ke Organisasi itu dan menyelidiknya sebenarnya ini misi dari Tou-_san _langsung. " Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

" Untukku ? " Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Kau dan aku akan bertugas untuk mengolah segala informasi yang diberikan Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan aku telah menyiapkan apartemen khusus buat kalian. " Kata Naruto.

" Hai' Aniki. " Balas Sasuke dan Itachi cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

Yosh.. Untuk pertama kalinya melakukan sesi tanya jawab.

**Adakah efek samping dari penggunaan api biru satan ?**

**Answer : **Tentu saja ada. Setiap kekuatan tentu ada kekurangannya. Tak ada kekuatan yang sempurna.

**Bukankah Raiser terlalu kuat di Chapter 4 ? **

**Answer : **Sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat. Hanya saja saya membuat Naruto untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatannya dengan Raiser dan di akhir pertarungannya Naruto meningkatkan kekuatan senjutsunya agar Raiser kalah.

**Terima kasih atas pertanyaan yang diajukan walaupun pertanyaan aslinya tak seperti itu,namun maskudnya sama seperti itu.**

**Dan special thanks to ShadouRyu-kun karena telah memberi tahu saya akan kelemahan saya yakni Rush atau bisa dibilang tergesa – gesa. Jujur saja saya tak tau apa kelemahan saya tapi saya yakin memiliki banyak kelemahan dalam menulis fanfiction, jadi lebih baik orang lain yang menilai kelemahan saya. **

**Yosh.. Terima kasih juga atas Reviewnya dan saya akan selalu meminta para reader yang saya hormati untuk mengecek kesalahan – kesalahan yang ada di dalam karya saya.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! (^o^)7**

**Dhika out! **


End file.
